Puppy Love
by Shewolf La Loba
Summary: A witch has come to town. No big deal, huh? Not until the entire pack, humans and all, are changed into a litter of puppies. Now it's up to the Sheriff and Melissa to overcome the odds and break the curse before the ever coming lunar moon or else Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Peter will stay puppies forever.
1. Locked And Loaded

A witch has come to town. No big deal, huh? Not until the entire pack, humans and all, are changed into a litter of puppies. So what do they do? Derek lead's the march of 11 towards the Stilinski home of course. So when John Stilinski comes home to find a slightly overcrowded puppy pile on Stiles's bed and Stiles's isn't picking up his phone he doesn't know what to do. More than confused he asks Melissa for her assistance in the mystery, where he finally finds out about werewolves. Now it's up to the Sheriff and Melissa to overcome the odds and break the curse before the ever coming lunar moon or else Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Peter will stay puppies forever.

* * *

The pack were supposed to meet at the Hale house in 45 minuets but as usual when there was a fight ahead they were all there before hand taking in comfort and reassurance from one another.

The Hale house, newly renovated, was the main pack home were they spent at least one night a week for pack movie nights where they all sat lazily around the TV in the lounge, stuffed themselves full of junk food then fell asleep in a mass of pillows, blankets and limbs sprawled all over the floor. On these nights they all said that they were at Scott's as only his mother,Melissa, was the one in on the secret.

The secret that they were all werewolves with Derek Hale, a man 5 years older than them, as their Alpha.

At the current moment in time they were all either in the kitchen or the lounge watching the sun go down and talking quietly about the upcoming task ahead of them.  
The witch they had been tracking for the last month was supposedly making her move on the pack tonight.

So they were going to meet her in the clearing not far from the house as a little surprise welcome to Beacon hills that will also serve as her leaving party. The plan was to simply go in, knock her out, suppress her plans and hand her over to Argent to ship her off wherever he saw fit. All the humans were being involved this time due to the last encounter they had with a witch when it tuned out she could control and manipulate Alpha's and through the Alpha the other wolves in that pack.

The last thing they needed was this witch having 7 wolves at her beckon call, so Chris Argent had provided some weapons to the 4 humans in the pack as a back up resort. Allison had trained Lydia with a crossbow as she had excellent aim, Danny with ring daggers and Allison herself planned to use her beloved compound bow. As for Stiles, as the Sheriff's son, he was well trained on how to shoot so he was provided with a 45 caliber Pistol.

So with this the Hale pack were ready for a fight against that dark witch that wanted their territory, and she sure was going to have to fight for it.

* * *

Notes  
 _The chapters get longer I_ _promise - this is an edit I'm now on chapter 6 and the others are twice as long as this one at_ _least.  
_ Rubbish opening chapter I know but I think it will get better, it just needed a start off and this was it, so read on an it will improve (hopefully).  
This isn't set in any particular time so there is no season reference and other characters will possibly show up now and then if I think it would possibly make it anymore interesting. Any preference for anything, if anyone reads this, please comment it so I can add the ideas.  
The Hale pack: Derek, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Peter, Allison, Stiles, Danny and Lydia.

S


	2. A Witches Game

Stiles POV

We all took the positions we had been given and i was glad i was with Scott and Isaac. Not only because Scott was my best friend and i knew he and Isaac were capable and willing to protect me but because i wouldn't have any distractions if i ad to repay the favor.

Distractions such as Derek.

Derek Hale, the man i had had a crush on for the past year and also the man that me and Scott almost got convicted of murder who my father personally arrested. Probably not the best of choices there Stiles.

Anyway we were all in the clearing with a good view of all angles from the tree line where the witch could possibly emerge from and i drummed my fingers on the borrowed pistol in my hand nervously.

The wolves kept glancing in my direction smelling the anxiety rolling off me in waves but they didn't understand why i was so nervous because they aren't the pack researcher and hadn't read the stories of destruction caused by the kind we were dealing with.

I tried to tell them the stories but Sourwolf being the big proud Alpha just ordered the information he saw important and threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth when i spoke up about it last pack meeting. So. This is a very bad plan and i was nervous. So nervous in fact tha-

"Hey, dude, calm down your going to vibrate yourself through the floor the way your shaking like that" Scott said beside me and i almost screamed as he brought me out of my inside ranting.

"Well your going to-"

I was shut up by a hand being clamped over my mouth and i looked over to where Isaac was pointing.

Coming through the tree line barley visible was a tall dark haired woman dressed in a long crimson coloured flowing gown that was sweeping by her ankles as she gracefully walked into the clearing. I noticed she had her eyed shut and was mumbling something under her breath as she sauntered her way across the field.

Glancing round the tree line i spotted the wolves tensing up, eyes some how shining brighter at the sight of their chosen prey. The humans weren't any less terrifying Allison had an arrow notched in her bow, Lydia's crossbow at the ready and Danny had his daggers drawn with an almost predatory glint in his eye. Isaac released me from his grip to stand at my left whilst Scott flanked me on the right.

That was when it all went to hell.

Derek let out an almighty raw signaling for the others to follow him as he charged his way at the woman who had opened her eyes but hadn't stopped moving her ruby red lips that were tilted up into a somewhat alarmingly knowing smirk. I raised my gun to the sky and let a bullet shoot into the night creating a loud bang just as Allison and Lydia let their arrows fly either side of the woman's head. They weren't meant to damage only distract long enough for one of the wolves to render her unconscious.

But the witches smirk just grew as she didn't even blink. She didn't do so much as batter an eyelid. Raising her hand to the rising moon she let out a wail that brought the wolves to their knees with their hands over their ears, eyes squeezed shut.

Over the ringing in my ears i heard Danny stand and sprint toward the dark sorceress daggers in hand and i saw Allison fire another arrow as Lydia ran closer to get a better shot. All the while the wolves where squirming on the ground defenseless against the things happening around them. They were whining in pain and i saw blood trickling from Scott's ear and nose. But the thing that frightened me the most, the thing that scared me out of my wits at that moment was the fact that the tattoo's the woman bore were glowing a deep amber, as though a fire had begun under her skin.

"Now you powerless little mutts will become what you truly are" she said with a devious smile.

The woman was crazy. Absolutely insane. But i guess so was i because even as i was thinking this i was running. Running toward the woman who looked like she was about to explode. When she saw me her smile wavered until it became an outraged snarl.

Just as i reached her she bit out a word in a language unknown to me and as i made contact with her head to the barrel of my pistol i heard a shot and then everything went black.

* * *

Notes  
Like i said last time any ideas are more than welcome to this story, and if anyone has read this thanks for reading i hope it wasn't a waste of your time :)

S


	3. Home Sweet Home

Derek POV

I don't know when i blacked out but the last thing i remember was a single gun fire. And pain. God the pain. It felt as though the scream the witch let out ignited a fire in my body.

The witch!

But when i snapped my eyes open i instantly shut them again out of reflex; it was pouring with rain, and my whole body felt cold and numb so it must have been for a while.

Groaning, i rolled of my back.

Or tried too.

That's when i realized there was something wrong, i started panicking as i rolled onto my side and got to my feet... Wait not feet... Paws? Why did i have paws?

Stumbling around i must have looked like a newborn foal getting adjusted to my new acquirement's as i took in the scene around me.

Rain was clouding my vision and the only source of light was the bold bright beautiful moon high in the sky but i swear i could little mounds on the ground of what appeared to be clothing with fluffy little balls in the middle of them. There were 10 in total. In the center of the clearing there was the same sight but with blood red glitter, or that's what is seemed to be, coating it and everything in a 2 meter radius.

One of the fur balls to my left moved and i saw that, as it unfolded and yawned, it was a puppy. It looked just as confused as i was, too.

I walked over to it on still wobbly legs and used my muzzle to help it stand, it had pure black fur but with a brown tipped tail and it stared at me in utter astonishment. The others around us were starting to wander over too as if seeking answer that i didn't have to give.

The sorceress was gone and all that seemed to remain off my pack was a litter of puppies. Little defenseless week puppies that had no where to go, because the house wouldn't be safe, i had no idea if the witch was dead or alive and she could be after us right at that very moment.

We had to move.

There was one puppy left to wake up, the one covered in glitter at the center of the glade, so running over i nuzzled at it until it awoke.

 _"What d'ya want dad m'tired"_ the pup mumbled sleepily.

 _"I want you to wake up so we can go somewhere where it's safe Stiles"_ I stated calmly as i could without letting to much emotion into my voice. If i did i was afraid of what emotion it would display.

When he realized it was me he was speaking to he was up instantly and not being used to his new legs he fell flat on his face. Something i found oddly endearing and adorable. Not the sort of thing to be thinking about now though, so i put my mind back on the matter at hand.

 _"As Stiles has just proved, we can still communicate and in this instance that is something were going to need,"_ I started _" we'll figure this out but first we need to find somewhere safe to spend the rest of the night and make plans"_ _  
_

 _ _"What about the house?"_ _ Jackson questioned,

 _"The house isn't a safe option"_ I replied simply.

 _"What about Scott's? Maybe Melissa can help"Isaac asks,_ _  
_

 _ _"Isaac we can't go home Mom isn't there and we wont be able to get in the house like this"__ Scott says head butting Isaac playfully which then turned into them tumbling round the grass yapping and kicking at each other.

 _"What about Stiles' house? Your dad wont be back till tomorrow morning will he?"_ We all turn to look at the boy in question but he's too busy daydreaming to notice, a far off distance in his eye that makes him look like an innocent child. That's all he is really, and i can't think of him any other way, he's only 17. Erica gives him a nudge encouraging him to answer her question, and she repeats it when he asks.

 _"Yeah,"_ he says still sounding like he's miles away _"yeah lets do that. Let's go home."_

* * *

Stiles's POV

When i was woken up i could feel it, that something wasn't right, but it was so insignificant that i couldn't work out what it was that was making me feel this way.

I could hear the pack talking and making plans in the background and i saw Scott and Isaac split up their play fight when Isaac was thrown into Jackson causing him to release a low warning growl. But when Erica bumped her muzzle into me i guessed i was supposed to be listening to the conversation. I briefly saw Derek looking at me, and it may have just been because of this overly confusing and tiring night, but i think i saw a small secret smile in his eyes. When i blinked and it was gone i put it up to fatigue and wishful thinking.

 _"Yeah,"_ I said, tucking my current thoughts and feelings away to worry about later _"yeah lets do that. Let's go home."_

Walking on 4 paws and little legs makes the walk back home a lot, lot , lot further and even more tiring if that were even possible.

After everyone pushed their clothes and possessions into a small hollowed out tree we started out on the trek toward home. We were waddling along in a strange formation, Derek leading up front the rest of us in pairs behind him and all the while i was humming 'the ants go marching 2 by 2' in my head.

I was walking with Isaac to my left, Scott and Allison behind me and Jackson's butt square in front of me and because of this i noticed the brown tip on the end of his tail. That was going to make some interesting ideas for comebacks later...

When we finally, about what seemed like a 2 days later, came to the house i took the lead at the look Derek directed at me. They followed my pursuit into the back garden where, after reading myself by shaking my ass and tail at the rest of them, I leaped onto the upside down flower pot, onto the table and onto the window ledge where, as i thought, the open kitchen window awaited me.

Looking down I saw most of them tilting their head and looking up in surprise while Scott was giving me what could have been said to be a grin, and Derek just climbed up after me. Turning away from the edge I glanced a look at him and he was just staring straight back expectantly yet calmly, waiting for me to go in.

After near missing a dip in the kitchen sink I jumped of the counter and onto the tiled floor, my claws scratching it with every step. The others soon followed and soon we were all safe in the house.

 _"Now what ?"_ Boyd asked

 _"Now we rest and wait"_ Peter brushed past him and headed out of the room. Even looking like a puppy that guy was still creepy.

With that we all headed out the kitchen, up the stairs and I didn't even realize were were going to my room until I was squished between Boyd's back and Danny's legs with Allison's paw draped over my front leg.

Usually I wouldn't mind it at all, but being in the middle of this puppy pile with real fur and REAL puppies for once was kind of over heating me, so i carefully pried myself away from the others and sat near the end of my bed.

That's where I noticed Derek had curled into a ball at the foot of the bed. I gave a sigh and shuffled a little closer to the pack but not as close as i would have before.

 _Derek never seems to want to be with the rest of us_ I thought as sleep started to creep its way in _I'm going to change that..._

* * *

Notes  
Well I'm astounded that people have actually read this but I hope people will continue too and I hope it was worth your time because I have quite a few ideas as to were this is going... But thank you for reading and any ideas are welcome for contribution as well as corrections on spelling and grammar because I'm dyslexic and my brain doesn't like words very much :)

S


	4. The Truth Revealed

John POV

"I'm getting to old for this" I mumbled grimacing at the sharp backache that started to occur along my spine when I got out of the car. Jingling the keys in my palm, I walked into the house.

Silence.

Since it was a Saturday and still roughly 07:30 in the morning I figured Stiles was still be asleep. Climbing the stairs I headed toward my room glancing through the open door to Stiles room.

Where there was no Stiles.

But instead a mass of fur balls.

What on earth… Why was there a heap of puppies on my sons bed ? And where did that mean my son was ? Crouching down next to the bed I stared silently at the pups who were all snoring quietly, they all looked so small and innocent but were had they come from ? Surely they hadn't been dumped somewhere, but that wouldn't explain how they got here.

But that would have to wait, I had to find my son first and when I did he was in trouble. Digging my phone out of my jacket I hit speed dial and it rang a dozen times before it eventually went to his answer machine: " _Hey, it's Stiles leave a message and ill get bac-"._ Hanging up I scrolled down my contacts until it came to Melissa, maybe he was at Scott's it wouldn't be unknown from his unusual behavior.

"Hello?" She answered on the 3rd ring

"Hey, Melissa is Stiles there ?" I asked

"No" She said sounding unnerved "I thought he and Scott stayed over there last night"

"Well they're not here so that means the two of them are missing" I quietened my voice as one of the pups, the snow white one near the foot of the bed, stirred slightly. The pure black one that it was curled into woke with its shuffling and nuzzled it, only seeming to wake it up fully. Reaching out a hand I stroked the scruff of it's neck and it whirled round in surprise a white blur of energy that caused the others to shuffle around and wake up too.

"Do you have any idea were they could be" I tried and failed to mute the yapping the white pup made by stroking it gently but it jut seemed to rouse him more.

"I haven't a clue; is that a puppy I can here ?" Melissa questioned

"One of the" I counted the litter on the bed "11 I have just come home to find on Stiles' bed. That's another thing, what do you think I should do with them?"

"How many did you say there were?" Melissa sounded as though something had just dawned on her so I repeated that there were 11 pups all sat staring at me on my son's bed.

"Stay there, I'll be over in half an hour, I need to see this for myself" then she added quietly

"I hope I'm wrong for all of their sake's"

When Melissa arrived and headed for the stairs I had nothing to do but follow her. When she reached Stiles' doorway she dropped the white plastic bag she held and fell to her knees only to be surrounded by 5 or six blurs of fur jumping around her ankles.

"What did you get yourselves into now, huh? Honestly how am I meant to explain this to John, did you think you could get out of the explanation just because you can't talk? Well tough luck, and now you owe me an explanation of how you ended up like this…" She looked at the pups sternly as she spoke and only looked up when the black pup jumped of the bed and calmly made his way over and sat in front of her on his hind legs.

The others had stopped and were looking at him expectantly as if he were their leader.

Melissa smiles wryly and held out her hand to the leader "Mind giving us an idea in some sort of way?" When he put his head in her hand her smiled widened and she tickled his chin affectionately,  
"I'm guessing this has to be all of you then?" The pup licked his muzzle and starred at her. "One bark for yes 2 barks for no, okay?"

The black pup barked once. Melissa grinned.

"Good. Has the person or thing that did this to you gone?"

The leader tilted his head, then the white pup barked once.

"Okay, was it the threat that Scott refused to tell me about?"

This time the sandy coloured one barked looking slightly guilty.

"What threat? I asked dubiously but Melissa just waved her hand as if to say it didn't matter. She rounded the pups until they were all lined up then continued to talk to them.

"Was it another pack?"

Two short barks.

"Emissary?"

Another two barks.

"Witch?"

The whole litter did one bark in chorus.

"Did you come straight here?"

One bark.

"Should I explain the full story to him?"

One bark.

"Okay" she grimaced slightly "I think we should all go down stairs and maybe have some breakfast while we talk about this"

As if on cue there was low grumble of the many stomachs around the room followed by lots of wagging tails and yapping as there was a sudden rush to get out of the door.

When we got everyone settled in the kitchen with all the pups on the floor with bowls of cheerios between their paws I finally allowed myself to ask some of the questions I had bubbling up inside.

"Why are you talking to these pups as though they know were Stiles and Scott are? Why did you say another Pack? Pack of what? How did you know they would understand you? What did you mean 'Witch'? Wha-" Melissa silenced me with her sigh as she looked up from her coffee and into my eyes, and I could see the frustration behind those all knowing eyes. When she turned to face me, putting her legs under the table she sighed again and smiled slightly.

"At least we know where Stiles got his habit of asking questions" she said

I smiled at her "It's my job to ask questions, Melissa, just as it is yours to answer them"

Looking over at the puppies she spoke in an almost whisper "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but that there," she pointed at the rowdy group of puppies skidding around the floor chasing cheerios and spilt milk "those are our children and their friends".

"Pardon me, but it just sounded like you that our sons and their friends are those puppies" I said confused.

"That's exactly what I said, John," She faced me but avoided eye contact "what do you know about werewolves?"

About an hour later after many questions and slightly vague answers I was enlightened to the fact that for the past year my son has been helping sort out the supernatural mess that Beacon Hills has become. That Scott, who is like my second son, is a werewolf and that half the cases I haven't been able to solve is due to them having supernatural causes.

"So what now? How do we change them back because I would quiet like my son back to how he was" the white pup gave a small bark and ran over to jump in my lap "however annoying he is" I added, making the pup then jump of my lap with a huff.

"I don't know that yet," Melissa said with a sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot today, giving her a hug I said in her ear "We'll work it out, don't you worry" as she clapped me on the back.

Stiles, the white furred pup I assumed to be Stiles, started nudging at his laptop on the coffee table with his muzzle.

"What?" I asked unsure of what he wanted, but he just kept looking at me and then at the computer on the table expectantly.

Melissa got a glint in her eye and she lent over to the coffee table and opened up the laptop and put it in front of the puppy. Stiles then pointed at the Microsoft Word icon on the screen with his nose and Melissa opened a new document and looked at the pup with a knowing smile.

I laughed when Stiles started nosing at the keys on his keyboard, but as I looked at the computer there were, funnily enough, words clear as day being spelt out on the screen.

 **We need to got see Deaton** it said and Melissa nodded in agreement as she stroked Stiles' head.

"Even as a dog you still have brains kid" she praised making me smile. With this she reached over the arm of the couch and retrieved the plastic bag she brought with her.

"I thought something crazy like this had happened when your father told me about the litter of puppies he had found so I went to the store before I came here" she said pulling out a red collar with silver rings on it and a tag with paper slipped into it. Grabbing a pen out of the cabinet next to the chair arm she wrote 'Stiles' onto it slipping the paper in the tag and putting the collar round Stiles' neck much to his frustration.

" I knew we would have to distinguish you all because we couldn't just go 'Hey you! Stop eating the couch'" Melissa said pointing at the sand coloured puppy who promptly stopped chewing on the edge of the couch looking at the woman guiltily through big brown puppy eyes. "Although I can probably presume that that's Scott" she laughed picking him up and giving him the same treatment she gave Stiles, him ending up with a baby blue collar.

She wrote the names she new on the collars, taking the pink one from Lydia's jaw that she had possessed when Melissa was fussing with Scott. Calling each name she called the pups out one by one and gave them their assigned collars: Lydia (Pink), Isaac(Dark green), Boyd(Dark blue), Erica (Dark yellow), Allison(Purple), Danny (Orange), Jackson (Light green).

That left her with two more collars and two more pups. The coal coloured pup stalked his way to the laptop and typed **Peter** which Melissa then wrote on the brown coloured collar.

That left a black collar and the one pure back pup who was curled up in the middle of the floor paying no attention. Stiles huffed and shoved him with his muzzle before going to the computer and typing **Sourwolf**.

The last puppy shoved him out of the way and retyped **Derek** before bluntly growling something at Stiles, who simply barked back in his face before running away to hide behind Scott.

After everyone was tagged and named it was almost 11:45 and Melissa said she had to go for her shift at the hospital.

I needed sleep.

"Okay pups," I said before rising and putting on the TV. "like Melissa said there isn't much we can do now and I'm still tired from my night shift so make yourselves comfortable, don't wreck the place and… Just be good"

I went up stairs and to my room hoping that when I wake up this was all some crazy dream.

* * *

Notes  
Sort of a long chapter tonight but i hope it explains well enough... I keep forgetting they don't have human features due to them being puppies, and i keep putting 'wolf' instead of 'pup' so if there are any mistakes i apologize now. Way more people reading this than i ever imagined so thank you so much i just hope it wasn't a wast of your time. Any ideas welcome and wanted.  
STEREK fluff up next chapter :P  
Thank you for reading :)

S


	5. Dorito Date

Stiles' POV

This new collar wasn't bothering me too much but Scott was complaining and scratching at it so much I had to move away; but with the entire couch filled with Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Scott and Allison and Boyd and Erica snuggled up on the armchair in the corner with Peter taking the chair near the window as his personal thrown there was only one place left.

Next to one Sourwolf on the floor in front of the TV.

Not exactly my first choice due to the very unresolved insane crush I was holding against the incredibly straight guy, and I'm sure it wasn't his either, so I sat gingerly with at least a foot gap between us but he didn't so much as blink away from the screen.

Isaac trotted back in from the kitchen with a bag of cheese Doritos in his jaws and when he jumped into my previous spot on the couch he tackled with it until they opened and most of them fell on the floor. He didn't seem to notice though as he shoved his head in the bag to get some of the corn chips and coming out with a victorious yap and orange dust all in his fur.

Derek got up from his spot and stalked over to get some of the spilt chips, and to my surprise kicking a few my way for me to take before walking back over and laying back down with a cheese triangle in between his paws.

There was no longer a foot gap between us.

No gap at all for that matter.

I could feel the heat coming from his skin and the soft brush of his fur against mine, but I tried to not pay attention to that as I stared at the TV screen but out of the corner of my eye I could see Derek licking all the dust of the Dorito lazily while watching me with curios eyes. That was new, it always seemed to be anger and rage behind them or regret that he bit a bunch of teenagers whenever Erica mouthed back at him or Isaac said something completely dumb.

That or he had the whole _growl growl glow-y eyes_ thing going on.

But at the moment it seemed to be nothing more than pure curiosity in his beautiful green eyes. Even in this form he still had those piercing green and gold eyes; is there even one colour his eyes specifically are?

Oh crap, I'm full on staring now quick look away.

This was why I didn't want to sit near him because I knew I would get distracted, and thinking about Derek tended not to end well.

I swear I could see a smirk on his face when I tuned back to the TV and at least one good thing about being a dog was that I couldn't blush because at that moment in time I think I would have tuned as red as a tomato.

We watched the stupid sitcom that was on the screen for about 10 minuets in silence before a felt something brushing against my side, and it took a moment to register that, a black tail was stroking up and down my side slightly. It was nice, relaxing in a way and I could feel my eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

 _"Go to sleep, Stiles, your safe with me"_ I heard a low whisper in my ear.

I would have responded with a nod but my head wouldn't allow it so I just leant into the warmth of the black fur pressed against my right side and gave in to sleep.

* * *

Derek POV

I could tell the moment Stiles dropped of when he fell into a dead wait on my side and his breathing evened out, I couldn't help but smile because it felt right and inside my wolf was running around over joyed that it was surrounded by pack and ma- Stiles.

I whipped the smile of my face, I couldn't think of him that way because he may feel safe enough to fall asleep like this but he doesn't want anymore. Besides he's 17 and I'm 22 it wouldn't work, not to mention his father, the Sheriff, has personally arrested me.

It can never be that way however much I wish it was.

The rest of the pack had dazed of too at different points during the program so I relaxed and rested my chin on Stiles' stomach listening to his heart beat to calm myself and my wolf. Even if I couldn't have Stiles I allowed myself to have this luxury while I could.

Surround by the scent of my pack and Stiles I drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Notes  
A Sterek chapter was needed I think to actually class it as a Sterek story so... More to come though, sorry :)

S


	6. A Trip To The Vets

Melissa POV

Opening the door I found the 11 cubs sleeping peacefully all around the living room, most draped over each other on the sofa but a few on the chairs and Derek and Stiles snuggled up on the floor. It was an odd site to see them all like that, especially Stiles and Derek but Scott had explained that it was in their nature to be touching and physical contact was normal pack behavior so didn't think too much into it.

John was just walking down the stairs and I herded him into the kitchen not wanting to spoil the tranquil simplicity of the haven the pack had made for themselves however temperamental it was.

"We need to take them to Deaton today, get his opinion on this and act as quickly as possible" I said making us both a cup of coffee as John started looking in the fridge to make breakfast.

"You want to take them to the vets?" he asked sceptically, eyebrows raised, settling on toast and putting bread in the toaster for himself and I "I know there dogs now but I don't think, hope, its going to take that long to change them back Melissa."

I smiled at the thought he was portraying and watched him take the butter and marmalade out of the fridge and walking back to the counter top.

"John, Deaton is the packs Emissary" he turned and jumped slightly when his toast popped up as if he had forgotten about it. "He can give us an idea on how to help them and he has information that he can share with us. Maybe he can help us open our eyes a little."

We sat at the table and enjoyed the silence whilst it lasted. For some reason I didn't think it would last long and I think the Sheriff would agree.

* * *

Stiles POV

Waking up I felt a weight on my stomach and saw that throughout the night, Derek had somehow ended up with his head on my stomach with his tail wrapped around my legs. Moving, I found, wasn't an option at the moment so I snuggled back further into his fur. Why waste a good opportunity if it's offered to you on a silver platter to your dreams? Instead of trying to escape my short last of heaven I looked around and was surprised that Derek wasn't the only one who had moved during the night.

On the couch Isaac had stayed at the side but was being half cuddled half buried under Scott who had managed to swap places with Allison completely. Allison was doggy spooning Lydia, and Jackson had done something similar to Scott and had somehow managed to get to the end of the couch, where he was being used as a pillow by Danny. Boyd and Erica, Berica as I liked to call them just to annoy Erica, was still on the armchair, Boyd curled protectively around Erica's slightly smaller form.  
Peter was just laid stretched out like a panther on the chair by the window.

I could here clinking around in the kitchen, quiet whispering and laughing so Melissa must have come early this morning. It was peaceful and quiet so I started to drift back of but just before I sunk back into unconsciousness I felt a nose muffling my ear and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

 _"Morning"_ a sleepy voice whispered

 _"Mornin' Sourwolf"_ I replied equally as quiet with a quick glance at him and I found myself unable to look away.

He looked… gorgeous.

A puppy, yes but he had a sleepy look in his eye's and his fur was ruffled just like a bed head, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be to wake up with him on a normal morning, as humans. He showed no signs of movement just yawned and stared back at me as if he was thinking the same as me.

Which is when I broke the eye contact, because I was getting my hopes up for them just to be crushed. He didn't want me that way, he wasn't gay and even if he was he wouldn't go out with me because he hates me.

But yet here he was, curled around me and saying good morning.

I was so confused.

* * *

John POV

Getting a litter of puppies fed and into a car shouldn't be hard.

But when there are 11 of them who are supposed to be teenagers therefore still have the brains of a human wanting to do as they want it complicates things.

Melissa told me to herd them all into the car to take them to Deaton's and that she would meet us there after cleaning up the mess of they made of the kitchen floor. So that's how I ended up at the vet clinic with a back seat full of puppies who where all staring at me not wanting to get out of the car. It had been hard enough to get them into the damn thing and now they wouldn't get out.

"Come on, we need to go inside" I gestured to the door of the animal clinic as if this made them any more tempted to get out of the back seat. All I got in response was a few yaps and a full bark of protest from Isaac.

In the end I had to carry them 2 at a time out of the car, the only couple being sensible enough to get out themselves were Derek and Peter.  
Stiles and Scott were the last out and nipped at my hands with there teeth but not doing any damage, they new they had to go in they just liked making a fuss.  
When all 11 puppies were inside the clinic Dr. Deaton came round the counter and squatted down in front of Derek,

"Hmm," he says peering into the depths of the pups eyes "this is certainly something I've not come across before. I'm assuming you know everything about them now?"

"Werewolves?" I questioned looking away from the screen of Stile's laptop as it logged in and glanced a look over my shoulder at the veterinarian. He nods with a smile and turns his attention back to the pups.

"Melissa told me this happened on Saturday?" he asked rather than stated

Two barks came from Derek.

When the man scowled I told him "1 bark for yes 2 barks for no" without looking from the screen brining up a new word document in case it was needed. When Deaton nodded he smiled down at Derek who stared at him blankly.

"Friday?"

One bark.

"Okay, I'm not sure how we can help you with no information on what happened and I'm guessing you cant change back at all or you already would have"

"That's what we came to see you about" I said "But there is a way they can explain although it might take a while." Deaton just waved a hand before clasping them together as if giving to go ahead so I scooped Derek up and put him on the table where the laptop was. He began typing with his nose but gave up after a while and used his right paw instead looking at me now and again if the mouse needed to be used.

Melissa walked in and sat with the others whilst Derek continued to type his summary of the Friday night. Eventually there was a message that Derek seemed happy with:  
 **We've been tracking a witch for a while and we found out she was going to attack us on Friday so we went and met her instead. Argent and I had a deal of what to do with her. We were fighting when there was a bang and we all blacked out. When we woke up it we were like this so we went to Stiles' house for safety.**

Deaton nodded solemnly when he had finished reading and asked "Where was the witch when you woke up?" Derek went back to typing while Stiles started barking and trying to get onto the counter top so he stopped and looked over the drop at him and barked back. It was almost as if they were having a conversation. When they finished Stiles stopped the noise but didn't move away from the table and Derek deleted what he wrote before and rewrote what new information he had.

 **When I woke up I didn't know where she was but Stiles says she's dead**

The last statement was short but powerful and I looked at my son on the floor before picking him up and putting him next to Derek who moved out of the way so he could type.

 **She is dead, I know it** he wrote **I'm the one that shot her** and with this he jumped of the table closely followed by Derek. This seemed to be all the information they had.

"I'll do some research and make a few calls to see what I can do" Deaton said "In the meantime I can only suggest you two" he pointed at Melissa and myself "carry on as normal but help the others. As for you," he looked at the pack of pups "there isn't anything you can do at the moment but stay safe. So that's what I expect you to do"

With this he turned and headed to a door leading to where the animal cages where held and retrieved a dog who had a wounded leg "Now I have a patient to look after so please can you shut the door on your way out."

Derek and Stiles was already outside and waiting by the car making noises at each other which I assumed meant they were having a conversation. They stopped when they saw us though and waited patiently for me to open the door for them to jump in the back.

All loaded up we went home.

* * *

Notes  
Longer chapter this time, I hope it's okay. I'm really surprised that my first story on here has 85 reads 41 readers and 2 hearts when it's only been up for 3 days. I wasn't expecting that in a month never mind 3 days! Thank you so much for reading and any ideas would be much obliged. :)  
Next up SCISAAC :P

S


	7. Pack Movie Night

Isaac POV

When we got back to Stiles' house I stuck around with Boyd and Erica avoiding _him_.

Waking up this morning, being so close to Scott like that was painful.

In the past few months I had developed a weakness for that lopsided grin and big brown eyes but when he woke and left me without a word, chasing after Allison it was just rubbing salt in the wound.

But something seemed off with him and I couldn't work out what.

"Why couldn't this have happened some other time? I had plans this weekend!" Erica complained.

"I think most of us would have preferred it not to have happened at all" Boyd pointed out, I nodded in agreement with him.

"What were you going to do?" I made it seem as though I was paying attention rather than looking for a certain sandy puppy.

"She was going to go see that film with Taylor Lautner in, Tracers." Boyd interrupted Erica before she got a chance to answer. Erica pushed into Boyd until he toppled over, then decided to lay on top of him pinning him to the floor.

"Well I don't have that one but I've got 'Abduction' if you want to watch that." Stiles bounded down the stairs closely followed by Derek who abandoned him in aid to get food. With a nod from Erica he crossed the room quickly, opened the cabinet beneath the TV, scanned the shelves for the film in question and snagged it of the shelf with his paw.

Once it fell on the floor he shuffled around it until he got it in his jaws, then ran of in the direction of the open study door.

I could see him shoving the DVD box into his father's calf until he looked down and wagged his tail when his father finally understood and took the box from him, walking into the room and setting up the DVD player. When he turned to leave however he had a slight problem.

Stiles was attached to his leg. By his teeth. Clinging on for dear life.

His father scowled down at him and reached to detach his son but Stiles growled and started shuffling backwards toward the couch, dragging his father with him. John got the idea after a while and sat down on the couch but as soon as his son let go he stood up to make his way back to the study. That was until Stiles started dashing in-between his feet, almost making him fall over.

To be honest, from an outsiders point of view, it looked hilarious. A puppy trying to get the sheriff to go back to the sofa and watch the stupid move with them; but there was a distinct look of determination in Stiles' eye's that said he was not taking no for an answer.

Eventually the sheriff gave in to his son's demand and sat back on the couch then, to make sure he didn't try getting up again, Stiles climbed onto his knees and stared at him.

"Stiles I have paper work to get through you know," he said staring at him "I don't have the time to watch a movie with you"

Stiles barked one, just making noise to us although the sheriff gave a sigh like he understood the meaning behind it and it was a common point put to him in similar arguments.

"Fine, I'll take a break but I can't watch the whole film Stiles I have work to do" this seemed like an acceptable answer to Stiles so he jumped of his fathers lap onto the couch beside him. I saw Scott and Allison spooning on the sofa side nearest the kitchen, and I couldn't help the urge, the _need_ , to be near him but I couldn't.

Boyd and Erica were snuggled up on the chair just like the previous night so I took the space on the floor in front of it not looking at him.

Once everyone was settled the Sheriff pressed play.

* * *

Scott POV

I was avoiding it. _Him_.

I didn't know how I felt about him but this morning hadn't helped at all, knowing how adorable he looked when he had just woken up even if he was a puppy at the time. I couldn't work out what to do.

I loved Allison.

But I had feelings for Isaac.

And one of the things that scared me the most was how badly I wanted to act on those feelings and how strong those feelings were.

I first noticed it when Allison was no longer able to keep me from wolfing-out and my brain automatically had gone to the thought of Isaac. I calmed down then. Almost as if he had taken the place of Allison as my anchor; I didn't think that that was possible but apparently it is, according to Derek. I could feel my love ebbing for Allison, day by day even if her looks still attracted me.

But all the while my feelings for Isaac grew, from a friendship to… Something. Something that made me feel, that made me confused and happy and scared and ecstatic all at the same time like he just made my brain melt.

This morning, like I said, hadn't helped things, because now my feelings weren't something I could deny any more, they were more confirmed than ever before and at full force as I stared at him of the floor from where I was on the couch, Allison curled into me.

How would Allison react? I had thought of it many times before, it was one of the things that tended to happen if I was thinking of Isaac or Allison or any aspect of my love life for that matter. Would she understand? Would she still want to be my friend? Or would she hate me and never talk to me again? When I had thought of it before she'd ask if he was worth dumping her for, if I ever loved her and if he was more important to me than her.

A new thing dawned on me then.

He was.

At that moment in time I realized I was in love.

But not with the beautiful Allison Argent.

With a lonely, fragile curly haired boy.

With Isaac Lahey.

* * *

Stiles POV

 _"Well it looks like were having pack movie night after all even if the witch took our usual Friday night"_ I muttered sleepily as Derek came over to sit beside me. The sourwolf had been trying to get me to answer his questions all day. 'Why hadn't you told us she was dead? Why did u kill her? You knew the plan was to knock her out. What happened to the body?' Questions, questions, questions. But the one that had surprised me was the most was:

*Memory*

 _"Are you okay Stiles?" he asked jumping up on my bed and sitting beside me_ _  
_

 _ _"What? Where are the others?" I replied, unable to believe what I was hearing and trying to change the subject of me._  
_

 _ _"The others are downstairs. Are you okay? It takes a lot of courage to kill someone Stiles, and a lot of will power, a hell of a lot of will power, not to break down afterward"_  
_

 _ _"I think that is the most I have ever heard you say in one go" I said unable to concentrate on anything but fact there seemed to be worry in his voice, almost as if he was concerned._  
_

 _ _Then he smiled. HE SMILED. Point to Stiles Stilinski._  
_

 _ _"Come on," he butted his head against my shoulder but it wasn't as rough as it usually was, no anger behind it, almost as if it was just for keeping up appearances.__

 _ _"The others will be wrecking havoc without us"__

I smiled slightly at that, even if he didn't mean it they way I did, the words 'us' just gave me a warm buzz inside. I watched vaguely as Taylor Lautner launched himself onto the glass roof of the stadium when being chased by the guy who I can never remember the name of. Id watched it a thousand times, Taylor was on my list so I watched a lot of his movies, and I knew everything that would happen so I found watching the pack and (Mainly) Derek relax in the house more interesting.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet huff of laughter at the sight on the couch.

My dad was at the bottom of one of the famous Hale pack piles that was always the result of these nights, covered from head to tail (Hah) in a furry blanket of puppies.

He'd taken to the whole werewolf ideal really well, better than I could have hoped for, but he had with most things in life, me coming out to him for example. He, Scott, Erica and Lydia were the only ones that knew I was gay because my 3 best friends and my dad seemed like a good way to go.

I had told Lydia a while ago about my scheme of pretending she was the love of my life to cover up the real fact that I was gay , and ever since me and her had become pretty close friends.

Scott I had accidently told when I was 15, we had gotten drunk for the first time and I accidently said that I thought a guy on the TV was 100% bangable but it wasn't until the next morning that he understood what I had revealed about myself.

Erica had just found out because we shared a few people on our lists; Taylor Lautner being one of them.

By the end of the night, the whole room was trashed with scrunched up packets, spilt food and things strewn lazily all over the lounge. The whole pack, except for Derek, ends up passing out on the couch all cuddled up together forming a cover of furry warmth over my snoring father.

The last thing I see is Derek tuning the television off with a press of his nose before the room turns black.

* * *

Notes  
Scisaac as promised but Sterek is the main focus of this story then Scisaac then Allydia then Shellisa and Janny and so forth...  
But I hope this was okay, I tried and for writing of the top of my head this is the best I could do. I know the picture doesn't have them as puppies on a couch but it resembles a pack pile so i like it and it goes with the chapter - Kinda ? :P  
More on the plot next chapter - I have it all planned in my head. Thanks for reading :)

S


	8. Story Time

Derek POV

3 days later the phone started ringing, not uncommon in the last few days, but when it continued ringing every 10 minuets I gave up trying to ignore it and charged toward the table leaping on the cabinet beside it to attempt at making it stop. When I pushed the receiver end onto the table beside the phone I heard a voice at the other end:

"Hello?" It was Deaton.

I barked trying to get him to understand that John wasn't here right now.

"Oh, I'm guessing the sheriff isn't here then?"

I huffed and gave a frustrated bark willing him to get to the point.

"I'm guessing this is Derek?"

I barked once with what sounded, even to me, a snarky tone.

"Well that's good you can tell John to call me back when he comes home" there was no room to deny any of what he said even if I could "I'm guessing that's why no one has picked up for the last 1 and a half hours" he deadpanned.

I made a strange noise in the back of my throat that made the other man sigh and say

"Just get John to call me back when he comes home please Derek" he hung up.

When the Sheriff got home some hours later, the others were all napping upstairs because being a puppy with tiny legs was more tiring than you thought. Me, Boyd and Peter were the only ones down stairs and when John walked in I was walking in from the kitchen.

I approached him an jumped up at his knees to try and aid his attention but it just resulted in me getting a stroke on the head and a 'Hello Derek' as he headed for the bathroom. I waited outside, sat behind the bathroom door until it opened and the sheriff made his way to Stiles' room to check on the others. All the while I was bouncing up and down like a kangaroo trying and failing to get his attention.

As he walked down the stairs again I began weaving in and out of his legs so he picked me up and carried me not seeming to care about the whining and struggling I made. In the lounge Boyd and Peter were laughing at the sight coming down the stairs but made no intention of helping me.

Traitors.

When he eventually put me down, I stopped and thought about what I could do to get him to the laptop where I already had a message typed out. Finally I came to the conclusion that I would have to wait until he sat and saw it but Peter had other ideas.

 _"Do what Stiles did yesterday, it seemed to work"_ he sighed getting bored at my failures as if they no longer amused him. When I continued to stare at him blackly he stood and walked into the kitchen, then a few moments later he came shuffling backwards with his jaw full of John's trouser leg and he was slowly dragging him into the room.

When the Sheriff saw me in front of the laptop though he understood and began walking over to see what was on the screen.

"Oh," he muttered as scanning the words "I guess he might have found something then" he went over to the phone and dialed the clinics phone number. It rang a total of 4 times before the vet picked up and when it did he was greeted with a nonchalant "Hello?"

"Doctor Deaton, Derek here told me you might have some more information about our situation" the Sheriff said.

It was at this moment that the others decided to wake up and sleepily make their way down the steps, all of them in single file led by Stiles. Erica trotted straight up to Boyd and licked his muzzle before they both walked over to stand where Isaac, Allison and Scott where stood a foot or 2 away from me.

There was an awkward distance between Scott and Isaac which was strange because for the last couple of months, since Isaac had no where to go, they had lived together and had grown quiet close. Watching between the two of them and their secret glances at each other made me think there was something going on.

Ill look into that later.

Stiles head butted my shoulder making me bring myself back from my inner thoughts.

 _"Who's on the phone with dad?"_ he questioned

 _"Deaton"_ I replied simply

 _"What are they talking about?"_ he asked quietly

I looked at him _"I have no idea Stiles"_ looking back at the Sheriff he seemed to be listening and trying to absorb all of what Deaton was saying to him. He nodded once and then hung up and looked down at us.

"He's got something, and we need to go over there so I'll get the laptop packed up once I've called Melissa. She needs to come too." There was no grim look on his face so I figured Deaton had saved having to repeat himself later and had given no details on the matter.

Looking around, the pack started to gather themselves and started muttering about all the crazy ideas that they thought Deaton had in store for them.

It was official. I hated cars as a dog. Especially when I had Boyd's butt stuck in my face and Stiles laid on top of me with Peter sat there staring intently at me. Stiles I didn't mind so much but the others were starting to get under my skin, so yes I was finally glad when the police cruisers engine cut out announcing that we had arrived at Deaton's.

When John opened the back door and we all tumbled out we began walking into surgery were Melissa caught us just before we entered the building.

When I caught sight of Deaton he wasn't alone. There was a tall young brunette woman, maybe late 20's early 30's dressed in casual blue ripped jeans and a navy blue t-shirt leant against the surgery table.

She reeked of witch.

Growling, I took a stance between the witch and Stiles as the other wolves started to snap their teeth standing in front of the oblivious ones too. I couldn't believe my emissary would let a witch onto my territory when we were this weak, I couldn't believe the betrayal.

"Aww! Their so sweet!" the woman cried crouching down as though she expected us to come barrelling toward her for pets and strokes.

"Alex, this may be a good time to explain your presence. They aren't to trusting of your kind at the moment" Deaton explained.

I bared my teeth at the woman as she rose and took a step back toward Stiles in case I needed to leap and attack her but the woman smiled slightly as she looked at the veterinarian and nodded.

"Derek" Deaton addressed me "this is Alexandra Fen," he pointed at the woman "she's here to help you. Let her explain her story before you jump to conclusions."

The woman, Alexandra, smiled at me and it seemed genuine so I lowered my lip back over my teeth but didn't stand straight and stayed in a protective stance.

Witches aren't ones I would normally place my trust in.

At that moment a man came around the corner where I assumed Deaton's office was, he looked around mid 30's and had blonde hair, brown eyes and a jaw line very similar to Jackson's. Alexandra smiled at him as he walked over and he pecked her on the cheek before looking at us all on the floor by the door.

"You can call me Alex and this is Owen Shields my mate" said the witch "we came to give you some answers and hopefully get you out of this mess before it's too late" she grimaced slightly. I didn't like the sound of that; 'too late' meant that this was something with a time span. With a pack of teenagers time was something we were never good with.

"First of all I'm going to explain my story because I think that will be a good beginning for the foundations of trust between us" she spoke slowly but surely.

As if sensing it was story time the whole pack sat and stared silently at the woman.

"When I was growing up" she started taking a seat next to her mate "I was brought up to be a witch hunter." Letting that hang in the air she took in the shock that we were expressing before smiling and continuing.

"When I was young and naive me and my second eldest brother, George, got caught into the family trade, you could call it, and was trained to kill witches. One night we were out following a witch that our father had sent us after and I made a mistake. One that I am thankful I made now but at the time I hated myself for forgetting one of the main things about witches. Never make contact with them when you kill them." At this Stiles tensed up, but when I glanced at him he never took his eyes of the woman.

"Instead of using a far range weapon to kill like we were told to I used a dagger at close range. I absorbed her magic when she died and burst into a cloud of dust. George had stared at me in horror and shot at me 3 times with his crossbow until I was out of his sight and hidden within the tree's."

"I never tried going home, not until 4 years later when I had mastered how to use all my abilities to the highest standards and even then when I saw my family I couldn't bare for them to see me. My eldest brother Rick had a wife and 2 sons by then, a teenager and a small, chubby toddler with blue eyes and curly hair. I heard his wife shouting at the teen, Camden his name was, for not watching the little one. It looked like such a happy family lifestyle that I couldn't help but cry when I left."

Ever since the name 'Rick' had left her mouth Isaac had been tensed up but when 'Camden' slipped from her lips Isaac got up and calmly walked out the door.  
He seemed like he wanted space so that's what the pack gave him.

The witch didn't seem to notice and kept talking "When I was away both before and after I had seen my family, I decided to help witches overcome what I call the dark stage, when all you want is power and it can misguide you. I went around and instead of killing them like had been trained to do I helped them. Helped them turn good for the better, and on that path I got led to Owen." She smiled at her mate and leant against his chest as he took of from where she left.

I briefly noticed Scott had gone off in search of Isaac.

"She came to help a close friend of mine" he said "she was like my sister and like any siblings would we went through this change together. At first." He got a far of distant look in his eye that I was all too familiar with when remembering things from the past. "But then she turned power hungry and cursed me just to feed that hunger. She cursed me to be a Kanima forever; and that's the night that Alex found us. She saved me, even if she couldn't save Alicia" he looked down at Alex, who was already looking at him with awe in her eyes, and kissed her forehead.

Looking at them made my heart ache, longing for the thought that maybe it could be me and Stiles sat like that one day.

"So you're a Kanima?" the Sheriff questioned looking uneasy.

Owen nodded and said "Yes but I'm not like other Kanima because I can control myself rather than having a master and I remember everything that happens it my other form because I'm in control at the time. Yet another thing Alex's magic has helped me with."

Looking around the entire pack seemed at ease, lazily stretched out over the floor completely engrossed in the witch's story; it seemed like the Alex's plan to get their trust worked.

I nudged John until he put down the laptop and opened up a new word document for me, and when I began to type there was a squeal behind me. I turned around to see Alex grinning at me like proud mother, so I just turned around and carried on with my message when she said "A puppy typing! I think it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

 **You said you could help us and give us answers**

When Alex read the screen her face went from a teenage grin to a solemn adult within the space of 3 seconds.

I sensed bad news on the way…

* * *

Notes  
What's she going to say? What's going to happen? I DON'T KNOW!  
Jokes I know exactly what is going to happen XD  
I knew I had to get on with the plot or there would be no point in it, so here is my longest ever chapter I hope you like it.  
Thanks for reading :)

S


	9. Blood Ties

Stiles POV

I couldn't believe it hadn't clicked before, I had read it over and over as on of the main facts about witched when researching them. I had found it amazing how the power can go from one to another, a lot like the power of an Alpha did between werewolves.

But never had it occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, that could happen to me. I was the flailing defenceless human with a bat. Sure we had Allison but she was a hunter, and we had Lydia but she was a banshee. There was Danny… He had only been in the pack though for a short amount of time and couldn't keep up my high expectations of annoyance and flailing.

But why was this the thing I was thinking about right now anyway?

I was going to become a witch.

With that last thought in my mind and a sharp stab of dread in the gut I put my head back into the game. There was the pack to worry about.

Nodding Alex grimaced as though about to give bad news. I didn't like that, didn't like that at all. Somehow, subconsciously, I had made my way over to Derek and was now at his side staring at the woman before us waiting for her to share her information and knowledge.

"First of all, know that this isn't permanent" she said at first but she looked as if she had more to say on that fact but she moved on. "The witch that cursed you didn't think you would be able to find the cure at all never mind in this state so she gave us enough time to act. But for this cure to work it might mean that a few people need to find out about you. We will keep it as close to home as we can, we don't want too many people knowing of course but there is some things we need from certain people. Or should I say 'some thing'. We need, for this spell to be broken, a drop of blood from a blood relative connected to each of you." She was leaning down at the pup's level and gazing into Derek's eyes as she said this.

There was a few worried glances around the room, ones that were caused by mainly 2 things.

Fortunately his dad knew them both.

"Is that what you meant about some people having to be brought into the know? The parents?" he said. Alex nodded solemnly. "But what about those without any blood relatives? Isaac has no one left and Jackson was adopted."

Alex again grimaced and looked at her partner when he flinched at the word 'adopted'. She seemed to soothe him though when she leant back and he relaxed against her.

"I'm sorry, Owen's son was put up for adoption by his previous wife and has never got over not being able to see his son." Owen snuggled into the back of her neck as though he was a wolf scent marking her.

The Sherriff nodded but looked at her until she answered his question.

She sighed and said "If you don't retrieve any blood from any blood relative for that pack member then the cure won't work"

My dad was the Sheriff for a reason and picked up straight away on the half answer "And what happens if the cure doesn't work?"

"Then they stay puppies forever" she sighed again looking unhappy more than anything.

 _"Well damn"_ I muttered.

* * *

Isaac POV

 _"_ _It can't. Can't. It's impossible. I have no one any more, it can't be true._ " I repeated over and over muttering it to myself to try and make it true. I was on the urge of a panic attack when the door opened and a sandy puppy entered.

 _"You okay?"_ he said big brown eyes full with worry.

 _"It's impossible."_ I muttered under my breath calming slightly with Scott's presence.

 _"What's impossible?"_ he pushed gently sitting down beside me so we were touching and staring intently at me.

 _"Her story,"_ I said _"it can't be true"_

 _"Why not?"_ asked Scott confused. He looked adorable and I couldn't help but slouch against him taking comfort from him and reeling in happiness when he didn't move away. The threat of a panic attack was long gone by now.

 _"If that story was true,"_ I said with a shaky breath _"then that woman in there"_ I pointed at the closed door.

 _"Is my Aunt"_

* * *

Scott POV

I squinted my eyes in confusion. Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

 _"Your Aunt?"_ I repeated and he nodded his head as confirmation.

 _"How?"_ I asked cautiously, because when it came to Isaac and family he was the second worst only being beaten by Derek and his tragedy.

 _"My fathers name was Rick Emerson Lahey. My brother was Camden George Lahey. My father had a younger brother and sister but he rarely spoke of his brother and never once talked about his sister. His brother was named George, that's where my brothers middle name came from because near the time, George had been murdered out in the woods."_

I just looked at him in shock, because it made sense that Alex truly could be the Aunt he never knew.

 _"Well why don't you ask her what her brothers middle name was? Emerson can't be that much of a common name and if she gets it right then we can tell her"_ I said nudging him slightly.

Isaac looked at me in surprise as if he had never thought of it before. He then smiled slightly before mumbling _"I might have family"_ a dreamy look on his face as though it was the only thing he ever wanted.

Getting up he helped me to my feet with his muzzle before using his head to bash against my shoulder.

 _"Thanks."_ He didn't meet my eyes so I nuzzled at him till he did before saying _"Your welcome"_ and waited for him to leave before going in after him.

* * *

Melissa POV

"What do you mean 'then they stay puppies forever'!?" I almost cried and I felt John pull me into his arms and I hugged him back unable to crush the dread and fear that began to arouse deep inside. I saw some of the pups move closer to one another taking comfort from having each other close just as me and John did.

"I mean exactly that," Alex said miserably "but if you can gather what I need then I can change them back, however I need that blood. It's what brings them back to being themselves again."

"The one thing I'm worried about," Deaton spoke for the first time in a while "is the time we have in order to do this"

"What do you mean?" John asked,

"How long do we have?"I said straight after.

"Until the Lunar eclipse, also known as the blood moon. When that is high and red in the sky the curse will become un-reversible." Deaton replied.

The pack where watching the conversation like this was a tennis match and they were following the invisible ball with their eyes.

"Well when's that?" I asked quietly.

"The next full moon in just under a months time" Owen cut in grimly.

* * *

Notes  
Well I know this is short and not very sweet but it was needed, so I'm sorry. This was meant to come out yesterday when it was the Lunar Eclipse that inspired me with this fic but I had homework so couldn't again I am sorry.  
But the thing with Alex being Isaac's Aunt... Didn't see it coming did'ya XD  
Anyway thank you for reading. Thank you!

S


	10. In The Blood?

Scott POV

When we came back into the room it was evident that we had just missed something important. My mother was in the Sheriffs arms, looking like she was on the brink of tears, Boyd and Erica where scent marking one another and Lydia was ranting quietly at Danny and Allison, who just stared at the couple on the chair. Stiles was leaning against Derek who seemed to lean into him as well. I'll ask about that later.

 _"What's happened?"_ I nudged Peter.

 _"In summery: If we don't get the cure within the next month, we're stuck like this forever"_ he said not looking at the floor which had become of sudden interest.

Isaac stood beside me, a small comfort for the trouble of Peter's words.

"So your telling me," the Sheriff pulled out of my mums grasp but still an arm over her shoulders "that this could be permanent?"

"Without the blood, yes" Alex nodded.

 _"What blood?"_ Isaac asked openly to the pack who all looked away or at the floor diverting their gaze in one way or another as if they hadn't heard him. Except Peter.

 _"A relative. Blood relative. They need some blood of someone related to each of us for their cure to work."_

Me and Isaac looked at one another as the others sneaked glances at us to undoubtedly see our reactions.

 _"Well then what's the problem?"_ Asked Isaac acting innocent; I couldn't help but grin at his cheeky attitude, it was adorable.

 _"You…"_ Boyd trailed off.

 _"You've… Yano… KindaGotNoBloodRelativesSoThereIsNoWayOfChangingYouBack"_ Stiles rushed out all at once and Derek glared at him but it looked forced.

Yeah, there was definitely something going on there and I was going to find out what.

When Isaac looked at him confused Erica took a deep breath said it clearer for us.

 _"You've got no blood relatives so there is no way to change you or Jackson back"_ she looked at me fearing the sight on Isaac's upset face.

All the while this was going on; mum , Sheriff, Deaton, Owen and Alex were looking at us with quizzical faces until Boyd, for the first time, used the keyboard to type out a summary of what was going on. Isaac went to the computer and I went to nose at Alex until she looked at the screen for him.

 **"What was your brother Rick's middle name?"**

Alex looked at the screen and frowned for a moment but answered anyway.

"Emerson. Why are you asking anyway?"

 **"Because,"** Isaac wrote **"that was my fathers name"**

When she read this she looked at the puppy with shock written all over her face.

"Your…" she mumbled before trying again "Is your brothers name Camden?"

 **"Was"**

Owen, who had been watching the whole fiasco, smiled and reached out a hand to Isaac who let himself be patted and stroked and loved.

"I think it would clear things up a little more if we knew all your last names" he said.

"Isaac Lahey," the Sheriff started and Alex squealed confirming that, yes, she was Isaac's Aunt. When Isaac was safely nestled in his Aunts warm embrace the Sheriff continued with a smile. "Erica Reyers," he points at each puppy accordingly when saying their names "Vernon Boyd, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani, Peter Hale, Jackson Whittemore, and their Alpha Derek Hale."

Owen had gone wide eyed and was paying full attention by the end.

"Whittemore…" he said quietly "Did you say Whittemore? He voiced it louder this time. My mother nodded and glanced between Owen and Jackson nervously. Owen looked at the pup in question who looked more than a little confused. As did everyone else, including Alex, in the room.

"Do you have any brothers?" he asked tears pricking in his eyes. Jackson shook his head 'no' causing the tears to rolling freely down the mans cheeks and he looked like he couldn't decide whether to smile or grimace. He eventually decides when Jackson walked to him and cautiously nuzzled his hand.

He decided on one word.

One word that made this whole day even more confusing.

"Son?"

* * *

Jackson POV

"Son?" Owen said.

I looked at him.

Was he nuts?

 _"_ _Is he nuts?"_ Because it was just not enough saying it on the inside.

 _"Jackson did you ever know your real parents?"_ Derek tried to be the voice of reason, walking over and finally leaving Stiles' side.

 _"Well, no, because I was told they died in a car crash when I was a baby"_ I said confused.

The man who claimed to be my biological father was falling apart in front of me, crying like all he wanted in the world was for me to understand and play happy father and son with him. I didn't want to see him like that even if he wasn't my real father and despite what everyone says I'm not heartless. With a huff I clambered my way into his lap, similar to what Isaac did to Alex only no where near as enthusiastic.

Owen fell into stroking my fur as he answered Mr Stilinski's request for him to elaborate to all the unknowing in the room and I fell back against his chest.

It felt good, okay?

"When Cassie, my ex-fiancé, told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic, I loved the thought of having a child but Cass thought we were both still too young to have a baby. But she went through with the pregnancy in spite of herself and when he was born she seemed only more so. We both loved him, me more than her I would safely say, but she still felt as though it wasn't time to have a family. She wanted to give it up. So she put… Jackson, up for adoption. The thing was she did it without telling me and if I knew she was going to give him up I would have taken him and left her. I loved having a son."

After the moment hesitation of saying my name aloud he looked as though it pained him to do so.

"But she said that I wouldn't be able to cope. Made me think I would be a bad parent without her, said I was financially unstable to raise a child alone and in the end she persuaded me to let him go. It was the worst mistake of my life"

There was no tick in his strong heartbeat; he genuinely thought that giving me up had been the worst thing he could ever do and has ever done in his life.

"Why didn't you know from his first name? Why did you only know about his last name?" Said Mrs McCall.

"The only thing I was told after he was taken away was that he was going to a rich family called the Whittemore's and as for the other part," he looked at me "he was called Thomas Shields when he was born."

Thomas, so that was my born name.

'It could explain why you turned into a Kanima when you first got the bite though, maybe when that witch cursed your dad it cursed your blood too but it needed the bite to react it. Like Lydia's banshee powers." Stiles suggested.

It made sense I guess.

"So now at least we don't have to worry about the blood problem, everyone has a blood relative who can donate a drop of blood for the cure." Said Alex.

"We should get to work then" Deaton said before heading back to his office leaving us all to our own devices.

* * *

Notes  
Sorry it's a poop chapter but I hope it's okay and I'll update soon. I know what I want to happen I just need to find a way to word it. Thank you! :)

S


	11. Kitchen Mayhem

Isaac POV

Going back to the house was a blur.

All I could think was: I had family.

For the first time in a long time, I had family that wouldn't hurt me. I was sure Alex wouldn't do that. She wasn't like my father at all; she was more like my mom was before she died all that time ago.

It was hard leaving her behind at the animal clinic but her, Owen and Deaton said they needed to prepare things for the cure to be made. They wanted lots of spare time to do something if anything went wrong, and knowing our look it would, so they stayed there leaving us to go back to the Stilinski house.

I was sat on the sofa between Scott and Erica watching the TV when John entered to tell us that he had the night shift that night and that he was trusting us to stay home alone and not create too much havoc.

Things between me and Scott had settled slightly after he helped me earlier that day and he seemed comfortable around me again and if I took advantage of this by snuggling closer to him then so what?

Once the Sheriff had headed of for work after practically hammering it into us that we needed to sleep at some point and not stay up too late, Stiles came skidding his way through the kitchen and into the middle of the lounge floor.

 _"I just realised!"_ He all but screeched, trying and failing to hold back laughter.

 _"This means you two,"_ he pointed at me and Jackson _"are practically related!"_ he fell on his back and let his laugher loose.

Jackson looked at me and then glared at Stiles and gritted out _"I'm not related to Lahey, Stilinski"_ _  
_

 _ _"But… But…"__ Stiles couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer him.

Jackson growled at him and lept of the chair by the window were he had previously been perched and this seemed like enough of a threat to get Stiles to stop laughing.

Briefly.

Once safely dodged out of the way however, Jacksons attempt at swatting Stiles like a bug only seemed to make the pup giggle even more. Jackson then gave chase, and Stiles ran and jumped and dodged his way all over the place.

The whole pack were on their feet egging them on and I could even see Derek laughing from his seat by the staircase. When Stiles dashed out of the door into the kitchen the others followed and saw that Stiles was jumping from the island to the counter top.

On his way however his foot shoved off the fruit bowl and it landed on the floor with a clash.

They didn't seem to notice though.

It carried on this way, other objects falling all over the place as the chase continued throughout the kitchen and all over the ground floor of the house.

Tables were knocked over, cushions were thrown around and due to the accident that wasn't an accident at all (Scott being the faithful best friend had tried to booby trap Jackson) a blanket had been coarsely spread over the floor.

The kitchen was worse though because the Sheriff had left the ingredients out from the pancakes he had made that morning. Eggs had dive bombed to the floor and I only just missed being hit by one. Milk had been spilt down the counter tops and the trash had toppled over.

Then the worst of it all happened.

Most of us had been his with something, be it egg, milk, spare pancake batter or whatever but this just made it worse.

Jackson was catching up with Stiles, so as a last resort the white pup jumped onto the island.

Where a bag flour was waiting, which of course, was were Stiles landed.

POOF!

I couldn't see a thing until most of it fell to the tiled floor.

White smoke seemed to be falling from the sky and as I looked around everyone was stood in silence looking around at the white dusting of flour that seemed to coat everything in sight.

Surprising us all, Derek was the first to laugh.

It was a full, fond amused laugh; one that not many of us have ever heard him do and Stiles' face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sound of it.

This only seemed to make the Alpha laugh more and we couldn't help but join in with him as the flour fog settled around us.

Around 20 minuets later, when we had past the phase of being in fits of giggles and rolling around on the floor we finally trudged our way up the stairs into the bedroom.

Leaping up onto the bed I curled up near one of the pillows and felt a warm body press up behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that it was Scott, and internally my wolf sighed in contentment but on the outside I was more than confused.

Allison was plastered to his side and at her side was Lydia, but Scott was turned toward me rather than Allison and her more toward Lydia.

Thinking about it most of the couples apart from Boyd and Erica seemed to be having some issues as the all turned toward others that went their partners. At the foot of the pile was Stiles and at his back was Derek, seeming closer to the pack than usual.

This whole puppy experience seemed to be bringing the pack together, more than any of Erica or Stiles' lame 'bonding experiences' ever had.

Looking over my shoulder one more time I thought:

 _But I'm certainly not complaining._

* * *

John POV

 _Have we been robbed?_ Was my initial reaction to the bombsite that used to be my home.

That was, until, I saw the small flour-y paw prints that lead through the kitchen, across the living room, up the stairs, into my sons bedroom up to the large furry mess on his bed.

Even though I was absolutely infuriated with them; the sight of them all curled up together snoring quietly, covered in egg shells, milk, a heck of a lot of flour and what appeared to be pancake batter dampened my anger slightly.

Scott stirred from his place behind Isaac and slowly but surely the other began to rise from the depths of their dreamlands and come back to reality. When they took note of me staring at them they tensed up knowing that they were in trouble for the mess they had made.

Then a very sleepy Derek yawned and uncurled at the bottom of the bed, and he like the rest of them were covered in various things and on his black fur it stood out the most.

There was some of the white dust on his nose and he went boss-eyed staring at it.

Then he sneezed.

The rest of the pack were silent a while until they burst out with laughter breaking the tension that had been rising, and again Derek sneezed at the flour on his nose.

Not liking the attention this way, the Alpha curled into a tight ball, almost hiding in his fur. Stiles barked at the others and they just seemed to laugh harder when it appeared that Derek was embarrassed by what he had done.

Smiling, I left them to their yapping and good natured teasing and fighting, and went to clean up the mess they had made of down stairs.

* * *

Notes  
I thought maybe some pack fun would be nice and I wanted to do something like this for a while but I haven't found the chance. But now here it is! So enjoy pack feels (or my version of pack feels which is basically just pack fun) and I hope this chapter is okay. Thank you :)

S


	12. Dreams Can Come True

Maria Reyes POV

Walking through the woods.

What was I doing here?

I heard a laugh, one that sounded familiar, so I followed it coming into a clearing where there were streams of sunlight finding their ways through the leaf canopy covering the forest.

There, sprawled all in the shade of a tree, was a group of teenagers. One of which was my daughter.

They looked happy, relaxed and just content to lay in the company of one another on this sunny afternoon.

Erica was laying half in the sun, head rested on that boy, Vernon's, chest with her eyes closed looking peaceful and I was struck in awe to see how at peace she was with all the other people.

Glancing around from my spot hidden by the tree line, I could see that, to my shock, Derek Hale was amongst the young teenagers sat under a tree reading, whilst ignoring having the Sheriffs son, Stiles, nag at him to try and join there game of Truth or Dare.

He seemed to just blank the boy until, that is, Stiles pouted out his lower lip and stared at him with big whisky coloured eyes until he sighed and snapped the book shut in the younger boys face.

Stiles seemed thrilled though and turned to skip back to the others, and this seemed to tug a secret smile from the man's lips before he heaved himself up to join the others.

The group of 10 seemed to be a bunch of misfits but… They seemed happy and as though they were a really close group.

The last thing I heard before the picture started to change was a round of laughter filling the air as the boy with the curly hair pushed the one with the lopsided grin over.

When the scene cleared out again I looked to be in the middle of a similar glade, maybe the same one, but it was dark and cold out; a full moon and her beautiful twinkling children lighting up the night sky.

I felt as though I was being watched.

A woman slowly walked into the clearing, dressed in a full length beautiful red dress, black hair fluttering behind her.

I was straight in front of her but she didn't look as though she saw me, more like she saw through me.

She seemed calm enough, even if it was strange to be out in the middle of the night like this.

Then a shuddering howl ripped through the serenity and I turned just quick enough to catch a shape hurtling toward me.

It looked like a man.

But not a man.

It had sideburns but with excessive amounts of hair and its nose was broader between the eyes but that wasn't the strangest part.

It had glowing red eyes.

It looked similar to the man from the other part of my dream I realised, Derek Hale. But then I saw others coming from the trees as well and they all looked to be like the children from before but with the same deformities as the Derek had.

A bullet sounded and there was a flash from my right just as an arrow went straight through my head!

Straight through as if I was invisible!

Just then the woman, now behind me, let out a wail and all the charging children fell to the ground clutching their ears.

I caught sight of a blonde haired girl curling in on herself to my left and rushed to my daughter's aid, but as I tried to help it was rendered useless as my hand went straight through her; just as the arrow had done to me.

There was blood coming from her ears and I noticed her eyes were also glowing, but gold not red like Derek's.

As I knelt beside Erica; Stiles, 2 girls and another boy darted forward all yielding weapons but looking otherwise completely themselves other than the pure fierceness in there eyes.

Stiles was the fastest, his long legs climbing the ground as though he was a professional track runner, and he arrived there just as the woman shouted out a word in a foreign language.

Another gun shot rang in my ears as everyone other than myself and the woman fell to the ground.

The woman exploded into a cloud of crimson dust.

Slowly and what looked to be painfully the bodies laying along the glade started to move.

But in a way I was sure was not their doing as I started to here sounds of bones cracking and I had to back away from Erica as she started to shake violently.

At first I thought she was having a seizure but suddenly there was a white flash and all that was left of my daughter was a pile of clothes that was ebbing a warm glow.

I sat and stared at the pile as it became nothing more than the pair of jeans and warn out concert t-shirt my little baby Erica had been wearing.

The I cried.

The heavens above seemed to pity me and started to descend tears of it's own and soon the clothes were drenched in rain.

One of the piles further to my right started to move and I stared at it dubiously, not baring to hope against hope that they could all be fine.

Then more started to move and curiously I reached out to place a hand on Erica's pile and jumped back when it started to move too, revealing a small grey and white husky puppy.

Startled, I watched cautiously more and more puppies emerged from the clothe mounds and gathered in the middle of the glade where they began to bark at one another.

They must have settled on something because 10 minuets later after barking and fighting they ran to the scattered clothes, hid them and started of into the woods.

* * *

Opening my eyes to the sunlight pouring into my room was a relief.

It was a dream.

My Erica's fine.

Mrs McCall had told me that her and her friends had gone on a camping trip.

They were all fine.

That was until I saw another woman standing behind me, the Sheriff and Melissa standing in the doorway.

Feet surrounded by a litter of puppies.

The same puppies.

Melissa gave me what I assumed was meant to be a reassuring smile, as did the Sheriff, before approaching me as though I was one of her patients that had been traumatized. Ina a way I guess I had been, but she didn't know that.

Did she?

The puppies seemed to follow her, and the last one in the room seemed cautious until it locked eyes with me, then it jumped up on the bed and licked my cheek as though in apology.

"Oh, Erica," I chocked back a sob and hugged the pup, _my daughter_ , to my chest "what did you get yourself into this time"

This seemed to be enough of a cue for the others to relax slightly as though they had been dreading my reaction.

I don't blame them.

I would too.

* * *

Derek POV

The plan was simple.

We go in.

Alex hacked into the parents dreams and showed them the truth.

They woke up.

We answer their questions as best we can.

It was a simple plan and I liked it.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles was the one who had come up with it in the first place.

It was the idea that we planed to use with all the parents, gain there support and understanding and hopefully a drop of their blood.

Mrs Reyes was taking it well and I just hoped that Boyd' mom, Lydia's mom and Danny's parents tomorrow night take it them same way.

Chris had yet to be told which would be a fun ordeal.

Erica's mom was the test trial to see whether the 'dream hacking' would work, and as far as we could tell it did even if it took slightly longer than we thought.

1 down 3 to go.

* * *

Notes  
Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks... Exams, homework, 4 year old birthday parties... Yeah also writers block so thank you to Matthew, bless him, who gave his excellent idea of the dream thing to tell the parents and yeah, I hope you like and please don't hate me.

Also some feedback would be good, what I'm doing right and what I need to improve.

Thank you :)

S


	13. Phoenix

Scott POV

Today was the day I was going to break up with Allison.

It's been going on for too long, now that I know I'm in love with someone else. So this is how I'm stood in front of the couch asking my soon to be ex-girlfriend if we can have a talk outside.

She looked at me a little funny but got up and walked with me through the kitchen and out the back door regardless.

 _"_ _So what do you want to talk abou-"_

 _"_ _Allison I know this might sound strange and all but… IWantToBreakUpWithYou"_ I rushed out all at once.

"You…Want to break up?" she didn't sound upset or even surprised just curious. Was I really that bad a boyfriend?

" _Erm yeah the thing is… I kind of… Like somebody else… And yeah s-"_

 _She smiled a full smile and said "So your finally going to make a move on Isaac?"_

I stared at her absolutely dumbfounded.

 _"_ _Wha- What do you mea-"_

 _"_ _Aww you really thought you were being discrete with your glances didn't you? You and Isaac are more of a match than you think. He's always doing the same. You should learn some lessons from me and Lydia. We're much better at keeping it quiet."_

 _"_ _YOU AND LYDIA ARE TOGETHER?!"_ I screamed because _what the actual hell?!_

Again she just smiled that smile that had charmed so many times. Funny it barely seemed to compete with Isaac's shy smile now.

 _"_ _Yeah, we have for a while. Not since before I knew you liked Isaac. We had discussed it before then but I wanted to break up with you first. Then I saw you two giving each other the puppy eyes and me and her decided to keep it quiet and see how long it would take one of you to make a move. And this means I owe Lydia $20. I thought Isaac would break first."_

I just blinked at her.

This made so many questions in my head: Am I really being that obvious? Does this mean Isaac likes me too? Would that have classed as cheating?

But the only one that came out of my mouth was:

 _"_ _You bet on us?!"_

* * *

Lydia POV

When I saw her come back inside she smiled at me and jumped straight to my side to snuggle up beside me.

I looked around a little wondering why the hell was she being so obvious but then I saw Scott walk over to Isaac and then them both retreat back out the kitchen door.

Looking back at Allison she was already beaming up at me.

 _"_ _You owe me $20"_ I whispered.

She just hummed before replying _"And you need to tell Jackson"_

I looked over to my boyfriend where he was laid out next to Danny on the floor by the TV.

He wasn't paying any attention at all, surprise surprise, but that also meant he couldn't see me give Allison a quick kiss before I jumped of the couch to go break up with him.

* * *

Scott POV

The smile Isaac had given me when I asked him out was still stuck in my head as I walked back into the lounge, side by side with my boyfriend.

On the floor Danny turned to look up at Jackson as he came back to sit behind him and I nearly stumbled back into Isaac when Jackson doggy kissed him before he sat down.

Danny smiled happily but shocked and shuffled further back against him just as Lydia re-entered the room and took her place as the little spoon in front of Allison.

Turning to loom at Isaac I saw he was already walking to the sofa when he stopped to look back at me a worried questioning look on his face.

I just ran ahead of him jumping onto the vacant side of the sofa waiting for him to crawl up beside me.

When he did it just reminded me of that morning I woke and realised I loved him.

Stiles looked up from his spot on the floor _"Breakups making more relationships rise from their ashes. What are we a Phoenix?"_

I just smiled.

 _"_ _Yeah, maybe we are."_

* * *

Notes  
I know this is really short but I needed the relationships out in the open as this is what? My 13th chapter? I don't know. Any way thank you Matthew, again, for the idea of the Phoenix thing because all I had was a really lame title before. Any way thank you for reading and there will be another chapter out tonight, promise.  
Thank you :)

S


	14. Confessions

Stiles POV

It's calmed slightly.

The magic.

It's constant though, I'm always aware of it just a warm glow in my gut. It seems to be linked to my emotions, growing into a fire in the pit of my stomach when I'm angry or excited or any strong emotion.

Derek helps, just him being near or in sight.

He knows something's up and keeps looking at me with worried eyes; leaning against me or in some cases, when the pack wasn't looking, putting his head on my shoulder or back.

He hasn't asked as yet but I know I can't hide it from him or the pack forever.

I'm afraid.

Afraid of what the pack will do.

Afraid of what my dad will say.

Afraid of what Derek's reaction will be.

Afraid of losing control.

Scott and Isaac are squished up on the armchair, Peter on his claimed seat by the window and the others were sat on the couch behind us.

Us being me and Derek sat on the floor.

For being 5:45 in the afternoon it was still bright and hot outside the sun still burning lazily in the sky.

Derek was sat beside me, his tail draped over mine. In the last couple of days that had become normal; always having contact with him in one way or another.

But I didn't mind because it kept me grounded; was this what anchors were like for the wolves?

I guess so.

Oh god!

What would Derek say if he knew he was my anchor?!

As if hearing my thoughts the wolf lifted his head and looked at me. I took one look at him and dashed straight of to my room.

Now was not the time to have a panic attack, but my mind didn't want to understand this and my body continued to move against my protests and I started hyperventilating.

I looked around frantically for a place to hide as I heard paws thumping their way up the stairs but I couldn't find anywhere and just as I started toward the door to shove it closed Derek entered.

No.

Of all the people he was not the one I needed to see right now.

He's the one causing the stupid freak out.  
 _"Why am I causing you to freak out Stiles?"_ Oh crap did I just say that out loud?!

 _"_ _Yes, Stiles calm down. Tell me what's wrong so we can fix this, what did I do?"_

I started backing away towards the window but I bumped into my laundry bin making it fall over, crashing to the floor making me jump back as it spilled it's content's all over the floor.

Derek was talking again but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

The other must have heard a bang because they were all standing in the doorway watching to see how this would play out.

Derek started walking toward me so I took a few steps back, he needed to stay away, they all needed to stay away.

I could feel the fire in my gut start to burn hotter and it felt like it was trying to claw it's way out, to kill, to destroy.

 _"_ _Leave"_ I heard myself whisper as I looked at the floor, I couldn't look at him, at any of them, they couldn't get hurt because of me. I wouldn't let them.

 _"_ _Why Stiles what's going on?"_ Derek's voice was calm and he took a step forward but stood back again when I flinched away hitting my shoulder on the corner of the desk causing a book to fall.

 _Too much noise. Too many people. Too much pain. Too much at risk._

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt anyone. An I will. Go. Leave because I don't want to hurt you"_ I could feel the fire burning stronger and brighter and it hurt as it climbed its way through my body.

Everyone had slowly made their way to stand in a semi circle around the open door blocking the exit.

Derek was still there looking worried and afraid _and vulnerable_.

Taking a cautious step forward he said _"Stiles what do you mean? You can't hurt us, and even if you could, all of us, every one of us, we know you wouldn't."_

When I didn't flinch away he took another step and kept walking toward me until there was only a meter between us.

 _"_ _I can,"_ I stated staring at the floor tears welling in my eyes, I was still hyperventilating whilst trying to make myself as small as possible in the corner. _"I couldn't before but I can now, but I don't want it, I can't control it, Derek it hurts but I don't want to hurt a-any of y-you"_

 _"_ _What, Stiles, what is it? Why are you in pain?"_

 _"_ _Th-The fire, it hurts, it's the w-witches fault, she passed it to me. I-I don't want it, Derek, I don't want it"_ I sobbed trying to back even further into the corner wanting the ground to open up and take me away from all of this.

Derek looked like he didn't know what to do and for some reason I couldn't fathom he looked to be crying too.

 _"_ _Stiles…"_ Derek stepped closer still so he was nearly touching me _"Please, just tell me what's wrong. Stiles I don't want you to cry, please just tell me what it is so I can make your pain go away!"_

The chair behind Derek burst into flames and Allison dragged Lydia away and put herself in between her and the flames.

Derek didn't look away from Stiles.

Stiles just whimpered and looked at the burning chair then Derek with pleading eyes.

 _"_ _Make it stop, Derek please. I don't want this. I don't want to be a witch. I don't want magic."_ I cried as I said the words afraid of what he would say.

The chair got fuelled with new flames.

 _"_ _Stiles, listen to me, think of an anchor, just like the wolves all you need is control. Think of an ancho-"_

 _"_ _I already have an anchor."_

 _"_ _Good, that's good, what is it Stiles?"_ he asked and hope seemed to pass in his eyes.

 _"_ _I can't tell you"_ I really couldn't that's what caused all this. He couldn't know. He'd hate me even more and all the closeness we'd come to have would be gone. I couldn't lose that.

 _"_ _Of course you can Stiles, no one's going to make fun of you. Is it your dad? Your mom?"_ he looked like he was hoping against hope that it was something else.

I sobbed even more as I heard the word slip out of my lips

 _"_ _You"_

Derek looked taken aback but collected himself quickly walking further toward me, blocking the view of the rest of the room so all I could see was him.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I'll stay away from you I promise, you don't have to put up with a stupid teenager around you all the time. I know you don't like me"_ I tried to think of a good excuse.

He stepped the last step between us so we were nose to nose and looked at me dead in the eye.

 _"_ _Stiles you want to know something?"_ I started at him unable to see where he was going with this.

 _"_ _I've never liked you"_

The chair exploded behind him and he jumped forward to shield me from the burnt remains and whispered in my ear:

 _"_ _Because I always loved you"_

And just like that the panicking stopped.

* * *

Derek POV

 _"_ _Because I always loved you"_ I whispered into his ear.

When his body instantly relaxed I felt him rest his head on my neck and I swear he scent marked me. Like he thought he was the wolf now.

But I loved smelling like him so I didn't care in the slightest.

When he lifted his head to look at me I stared in astonishment.

There right in the middle of his head was a weird black symbol consisting of a circle with a line coming out of each of the cardinal directions.

And his eyes were red.

Slowly as we stared at one another they dimmed down to there usual beautiful whisky brown.

* * *

Notes  
As I promised and not gonna lie I loved writing this chapter. Please please please can I have some feedback because I feel like I'm writing for no one other than myself at moment and I want to make it better with your ideas.  
Thank you for reading :)

S


	15. Runes

Stiles POV

The rest of the night had been quiet.

All the new couples, including me and _Derek_ \- Yeah MIRICLE, were situated around the room either talking quietly or in Scisaac's case, I'm yet to test that name out on them out loud, sleeping curled up together by the armchair.

Peter had had enough of all the couple-y-ness so had retreated to the back yard a while ago.

I can't believe Derek's doing this. Curled up behind me as though he needs to protect me from the world.

 _Because I always loved you_ , it rang through my head for the 100dth time that hour and as it had the past times, it put a stupid goofy grin on my face.

Derek must have smelt my mood change because he shifted behind me and licked my ear before nuzzling back as close to me as he could get.

 _"_ _Does it still hurt?"_ he asked quietly

 _"_ _The magic? No, not at all anymore. It's still there though, just a warm feeling in my gut."_ I said simply looking over at him.

He has his head rested gently on my side staring at me with such intense awe that I couldn't believe that this had only just come out now.

Which reminded me…

 _"_ _You said earlier that you would explain the red eyes, want to tell me what that was about now?"_ I questioned.

His gaze flickered from my eyes to my forehead.

No not my forehead the new mark that was now positioned permanently between my eyes.

He sighed but looked determined as he spoke _"Your eyes turned red, I think, because of…"_ he drifted off until I nudged for him to continue _"I think it's because of me. Well what you are to me."_

 _"_ _What do you mean Derek?"_ I asked confused more than anything. Well except maybe curious.

 _"_ _Stiles… I don't thin- This might not be the time for that conversation"_ he looked grim, or well as grim as a puppy could look.

 _"_ _Derek as long as where secretly not related then I'm fine with whatever we are"_ I said with a smile but when he didn't smile back I turned to face him _"Wait were not are we?!"_ I said eyes wide.

That pulled a smile from his lips _"No, Stiles were not related,"_ then the smile was gone _"but that conversation is one I'd rather have face to fa-"_

 _"_ _We are face to face, Derek"_ I said dryly.

Another small smile _"I mean when all this is sorted out, Stiles, it's… It's a big thing, one that can change a lot of feelings but you have to know one thing, one feeling that wont change Stiles is how much I love you."_ I could feel tears brimming in my eyes at my new favourite 3 words being spoken by the one person I've wanted to hear them from for roughly a year.

 _"_ _Nothing can change how I feel about you Derek, I've been into you for like literally a year now. Probably shouldn't have said that you're going to think I'm a creeper now…"_ I whispered the last part looking away but I was forced to look back when Derek started gently head butting my shoulder obviously trying to get my attention.

When I turned he licked my face making me laugh in surprise and when he saw what reaction it got him he did it again and again until I was in a full fit of laughter.

The others were looking over now smiles on there faces and I could see a sleepy looking Isaac peek his head up from his Scott pillow.

 _"_ _S-sor-sorry di-didn't mean to wa-wake you u-up"_ I couldn't stop laughing and the best part was; I could hear Derek laughing above me.

Looking back at him I held my breath as I saw his beautiful green eyes beaming back at me full of laughter and happier than I've ever seen them.

It made me smile and experimenting slightly I bopped his nose with my own, making him smile again and lick my muzzle before he seemed to realise there was the rest of the pack in the room.

When he did he froze up as though he was a child just being caught sneaking cookies before standing, nipping at my ear lightly signalling for me to follow him and heading for the stairs.

There were a few barks from behind me as a followed pursuit and I heard Scott and Jackson laughing but just said _"If I had fingers I'd flip you off right now"_ and carried on up the stairs.

When I got to the landing Derek was stood by my door and only entered when he was reassured I was following him.

The bed dipped under his weight and again when I jumped up beside him and placed my head on my paws as I looked at him, relaxed and eyes shut.

 _"_ _Derek, why wont you tell me?"_ I asked neutrally and blinked slowly.

 _"_ _Because… Because Stiles I don't want you to leave me"_ he didn't open his eyes if anything he squeezed them tighter closed.

Crawling foreword on my belly I scent marked him and licked his muzzle _"I don't think I could do that Derek "_ he opened his eyes _"Even if I wanted too."_

Using his paw he tried to drag me closer until he was big spooning me with his paw and leg over me with his muzzle right next to my ear.

 _"_ _Stiles…"_

 _"_ _Derek…"_

He sighed _"Fine,"_ he whispered _"the thing is you're my-"_

"Where's Derek?" a female shouted downstairs. Alex.

"Scott go get Peter, Isaac you go get Stiles and Erica go find Derek" Dad said.

I looked at Derek who looked just as disappointed as I was that cuddle time was over.

 _"_ _Duty calls Der, you can tell me later. Also… Don't- Don't tell dad about us? Not yet. Okay?"_

In reply he just licked me once and headed down to meet Isaac and Erica halfway up the stairs.

In the kitchen Dad had already started dinner talking to Alex as they both set to work on making the evening meal.

There had been a huge debate about whether or not we ate human food or dog food throughout the month, but we had won so normal food it was.

Only problem was that it meant there was 12 people to feed, including Dad, so it took a while to cook and prepare for every meal.

Even breakfast took an hour most days.

"So Maria, Darren, Elizabeth and the others they are all willing to donate their DNA for the cure. They also said that Derek shouldn't hesitate to ask them for any favours to help the pack in the future, they're all more than willing to help in any way or form that they can really. He's lucky to have such supportive extended pack members. All we need now is some more ingredients because Alan doesn't seem to have some of the rarer herbs that are needed. Unfortunately this means I have to go out of town for a few days. But don't worry, it's a whole 2 weeks until the full moon. I'll be back way before then, I just thought I better let the pack know." She turned around to look at us for the first time since making her entrance and beamed at the sight of the 11 of us crowded on the kitchen floor.

But when her eye's rested on me her smile faded.

At first I didn't understand what was wrong and I tilted my head to look at her, why was she staring at me like that?

Oh, yeah, symbol on my forehead.

With the silence Dad turned around to look at Alex and followed her gaze to me where his eyes fixed themselves on my forehead and his mouth hung open.

 _"_ _If he doesn't shut his mouth he's going to catch fly's"_ I mumbled quietly to which Isaac and Scott started cracking up and Derek's mouth tugged at the corners.

He never smiles and now he can't stop doing it.

Not that I'm complaining, have you seen how beautiful he is when he smiles.

"John," Alex said "I think we're going to need the computer, could you fetch it please?" With a brief nod Dad did as asked whilst Alex walked toward me arms out stretched but Derek growled at her and stepped in front of me.

"Oh, Derek shush, I just need to put him on the table so he can type; I'm not going to hurt your pack mate. You can go too if you really want." She said, hands on her hips.

He put his lip back down over his teeth and the rumbling emitting from his chest stopped but he didn't step away from me.

It was cute really how protective he was, but I knew I would regret it later but at the moment it was just endearing.

Bumping him slightly with my shoulder I looked at him in a way I hoped said _it's okay_ and walked over to be picked up and placed on the table.

Dad set the laptop in front of me, a fresh Word Document already loaded on the screen, just as Alex put Derek down beside me.

"Now," I looked at Alex "want to explain this?" she tapped the mark on my head.

With my nose I typed out **Not really** which only served in me earning a flick on the ear from the witch before she points expectantly at the keyboard.

Turning to Derek I said _"Der, you can type better with your paws than me. Summarise what you already know and I'll answer their questions. Please."_ Derek just simply started typing without a word.

It was true he could type better like this than any of the pack, he had too, being the Alpha and speaking on our part and all.

But in truth half of the reason was also because I really didn't want to tell the story anymore.

 **When Stiles killed the witch there was contact. He's been hiding the magic since, afraid of what would be said. But he had a panic attack and it triggered it and when he calmed down, the symbol was there.**

 _"_ _Good summary"_ I praised as he sat back down, his fur brushing my side as he did so.

"It's not just a symbol, it's a rune" Alex stated staring at the two of us.

Rune. Rune… _Rune!_ My eyes went wide as I recalled the facts I had learnt when researching about witches before all this had begun.

"By the look on your face Stiles I'm guessing you've done your homework. A rune is something that enhances abilities or binds the body and soul with spells that a witch often uses so that they then have no need to say the words for them. There are rare cases where certain people are linked to certain things such as the elements and they are called Ucoonah. They're rare though and I've only ever met one. But that's not important, you need to know about this rune right here" she tapped me head again.

"When a witches magic is transferred, the one rune that the magic is attached too is carried with it. The previous host could have had many runes but that would have been the first and the only one, unless they were an Ucoonah, that would appear naturally; the others would have been purposefully added to the witches body. Mine for example," she pulled down her shirt collar to reveal her collarbone where a dark mark was situated just below her left shoulder.

It was a centred around a circle with 4 points, like mine, but they were all turned inside circle with other shorter lines going of in the other direction. "this allows me to control electricity. I can turn my energy into electricity too but I have to be careful not to strain it when I do that or else I'll be drained of all my energy and become tired. Worst comes to worst I could end up in a coma or dead if I over use it. It's never gotten that far though" she continued looking down at the tattoo on her chest before resuming to the topic at hand.

"Yours however I'm sure is to do with shapeshifting, I can't remember all of it exactly but I remember that the bearer of the rune is able to choose a form that suits them best and they can, from then on, turn into that animal at will. Although you can't change the animal once it's been chosen, so chose wisely Stiles, it will be a decision that changes your life." She gazed at me with eyes of pure honesty.

"What was that triggered this in the first place again?" Dad asks hand covering his mouth so it comes out muffled.

Alex cocks her head to the side and said thoughtfully "They said it was a panic attack but they didn't say exactly what you did." She squints at me and it just makes me want to squirm under her gaze.

Derek walked back to the keyboard and began tapping away again.

 **He set his desk chair on fire then made it blow up.**

Alex read it, looked at me and then read it again only to repeat that process a few more times before she seemed capable of speaking again.

"You… you set fire too and blew up a chair?" she asked dubiously but when I gave a shy nod her face consorted into a mix of a proud mother beaming smile and determined shield set in stone.

She then picked up her phone without another word and I looked at Dad frantically to try to get him to ask what she was doing.

But he didn't even have to look at me to know what it was that I was wanting just asked "Who are you calling?"

"Owen," she put the phone to her ear as it rang "I'm going to tell him to take the list on the table at home and go without me."

Looking at Dad even more intently than before I let out a small yip that thankfully got my message across to Alex without needing Dad to interfere.

"I'm calling it off because I need to train you how to control this magic of yours, we can't afford you to be blowing things up and setting things on fire while I'm away now can we?"

 _Oh Crap._

Notes  
Welp longest chapter yet hoped you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my anxiety has exploded these last few days and I've done nothing but cry and sleep to be honest. The 'Ucoonah' thing I also apologise for because I couldn't think of any thing and I saw my Periodic table poster (Yeah I know I'm sad) and ended up thinking like this: H2O (Water) Au (Gold for Earth) N (Nitrogen seen as though it makes up most of our atmosphere for Wind) and O and C (Oxygen and Carbon for Fire) and putting the letters together I made a new word for people who control the elements.  
Please Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading :)

S


	16. Training

Derek POV

Alex decided that it would be a good idea for Stiles to have someone he trusted around in his training sessions and seen as though no one other than the pack knew of the new developments between me and him they chose Scott to stay for him.

I wasn't happy about it and it appeared that whilst Stiles was okay with Scott being there it wasn't working the way Alex wanted it to with his control.

After the 9th (or was it 10th?) time the table set on fire Alex threw up her arms and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of him.

From the crack in the door I was looking through I couldn't see Stiles Dad before now but he went to sit down at the table when it looked like Alex was taking a break.

Or giving up.

"Stiles why can't you concentrate, is there something on your mind?"

Stiles just shrugged, not that she could understand if he did say something anyway.

 _"_ _Dude, do you want Derek here? Him being your anchor and stuff it would probably help more than just 'someone you trust' like me."_ Scott said

Stiles looked like he wanted to say yes but didn't want to hurt Scott's feelings by telling him that he wasn't helping him. Scott and he were best friends after all, although that also meant that Scott knew Stiles well enough to know when he was holding something back.

 _"_ _Man, I can go hang out with Isaac and you get to get a better hang of this control with Derek, it's a win win. See you later bro."_ Scott said quietly and walked past me, shuffling his way over to his boyfriend.

"Where's he off? He can't go yet were not finished, Scott get back in here!" Alex yelled after him as I walked over to sit on Stiles' left facing him and ignoring Alex's glances between the two of us in favour of watching the way Stiles shuffled a little closer to me as he relaxed from his conversation with Scott.

"Okay, trying a new person might be a good idea and the Alpha position could help too so I'm glad you came Derek. Okay let's try this again" she got Stiles to close his eyes and told him to concentrate on the magic and try not to do his new favourite trick and set the book she placed in front of him on fire.

After a few minuets in silence the book on the floor between us caught fire and the Sheriff, who was stood ready with the fire extinguisher, made the flames die to ashes which he stared at thinking earnestly with a grim look on his face. I think he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that not only was his son dabbling with the supernatural but was one of them now as well however it showed he was trying to stay strong for Stiles no matter what.

"That was longer this time, I don't know what you did different or if it was because of the switch in company but whatever you did we need to work it out and get you to have access to use it all the time." Alex said looking hopeful and again slightly proud, it was strange how this woman who had hardly any connection to us seemed to be more than willing to help and not only that but be proud of us for any small achievements.

Stiles sighed _"I wish they would just get it's okay now, I've got you and that's all I need."_ He looked at me _"I do have you… Right?"_ He looked like he was going to be rejected and the thought that I made him that nervous made me want to cry. That's not how mates were meant to make one another feel; we were meant to make each other happy, comfort one another and make each other feel safe and loved.

Not nervous and wanting a mental breakdown, not to be edgy and feel like we're treading on thin ice.

 _"_ _Of course you do, more than you even know."_ I couldn't think of any words that could reassure him and with his Dad and Alex in the room I couldn't even scent mark him or show him how much I cared.

 _"_ _Stiles you know I'm not good with words…"_ but it turned out those were the right words because he just smiled at me bumped his head against my shoulder and smiled once more before collapsing into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but let out a genuine smile at how happy he was.

 _"_ _Yo-your face… You looked like you were really really constipated and trying to do a massive shit at the same time as eating a lemon. Oh, baby, I'm emotionally insecure and you're as emotionally constipated as it get's; we're going to have rollercoaster trying to figure this out!"_ and with that he was laughing again and it sounded like the best thing in the world.

 _"_ _There is a reason you call me Sourwolf"_ I said which only made him laugh harder.

All the while the Sheriff and Alex watched on with confused but fond smiles as although they didn't know how I had reduced Stiles to a pile of laughing fur sprawled along the kitchen floor, it was evident that he was happy.

Once Stiles was able to stand again the training resumed and a short while later it became apparent that contact between us helped.

Alex thought it was because I was Stiles' Alpha, Stiles thought it was because I was his anchor and it was to an extent but it was also because of the mate bond that had began to occur.

I had noticed it beginning to form after Stiles had his panic attack and his eyes had turned red. The subconscious part of him had accepted me as his mate then, but the full bond wouldn't form until I had talked to him about it and he had accepted it fully.

Accepted me fully.

When that happened we would be linked for life, no way of separating us and I just hoped that our bond wouldn't become something that tied him to me if I fell.

I couldn't bare the thought of dragging him down with me.

* * *

Stiles POV

He was adorable.

Derek Hale was adorable.

Most people thought of him as hot, muscular and brooding but secretly he was an even bigger puppy than Scott.

He'd decided, after what a difference he seemed to make to my control, he was going to be my personal guard dog (Ha! Pun not intended) and was now joined to me at the hip and followed me every where I went. After a short encounter with Jackson, it also proved that he was willing to go to extreme levels to protect me from verbal and physical assault.

By the time everyone decided it was time to go to bed it was 23:46 and I was beyond tired as I heaved my heavy ass up the stairs. I wasn't joking when I said Derek was joint to me at the hip and it was proven after he half carried me up the steps after I nearly fell flat on my face when my legs buckled beneath me.

Once we were all in my bedroom I heard Dad follow us up and check Alex was okay in the spare room before heading to his own.

It was agreed that Alex best stay here for the time being after what happened when I had my panic attack until we find away around it reoccurring.

With everyone in the room Dad pulled to the door shut leaving it just ajar and turned out the light whilst we all arranged ourselves on the bed.

The pack felt closer today, you could tell by the way they piled in closer together all with their partners close and it seemed to settle faster with the new arrangement than it had on any other night so far.

But what impressed me most was that there was an empty space at the bottom of the bed and the ball of black fur that usually took up residence there was sat in the center of other pups staring at me with expectant eyes.

For the first time Derek was sleeping within the pack puppy pile not on the outskirts of it.

When I got to him he instantly stood up to wrap himself around me.

 _"_ _Never would have guessed you were a guy for spooning, but I'm not complaining, you're nice and warm"_ I said shuffling to get more comfortable _"although I think I devote puppy piles with real fur because this overheating business could be a probl-"_ I was muted by a furry black gag that pressed against my nose silencing me from my verbal diarrhea. I stayed silent for a few seconds and Derek removed his tail from my face to rest it along my side where it showed up against my white fur.

 _"_ _Shut up Stiles,"_ he muttered sleepily and it sounded so cute as he nuzzled his head until it was sandwiched between my chin and the mattress _"you got your wish now got to sleep."_

 _"_ _What wish?"_ I looked at him confused and he just replied without opening his eyes

 _"_ _The one you made when we first got here; that you were going to change me and make me want to be with the rest of the pack."_

I gaped at him and all he did was sit there and smirk like the little smug bastard he was.

 _"_ _Smug little piece of sh-"_

 _"_ _Stiles, shut up we're trying to sleep"_ he shoved his tail in my face again and I felt his chest rumbling with silent laughter when I spluttered at the invasion.

 _"_ _How do you know about that anyway? I only thought it I didn't sa-"_

 _"_ _You think out loud a lot"_ he gave me a soft look before closing his eyes again.

 _"_ _Go to sleep Stiles"_ he said one more time before licking my muzzle and falling silent.

Yeah, Derek Hale is defiantly adorable.

* * *

Notes  
Kind of a filler chapter I'm sorry! I've just kind of got writers block at the moment but I'm forcing myself to do some at lease so I hope it suffices. Comments/Feedback wanted pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!  
Thanks for reading!

S


	17. Family

Isaac POV

Waking up next to Scott, him curled around me with his hot breath against my ear. I don't think I could have been any happier.

I was proven though wrong when Scott woke behind me and shuffled even closer disturbing Danny at his back but he stayed asleep lulled in Jackson arms.

I think I was the only one that notices that they were pining for each other. That might be due to the fact that I was pining myself, I knew the pain they were feeling and understood but I guess not seen as though I never saw the others giving each other puppy eyes, people that I would never have guessed.

But looking at them now, it all seems right and the pack feels more whole and content than ever before.

That might be to do with how happy the Alpha is though; Stiles has really made a difference in Derek, anyone would be a fool not to see that, but it's the significant things like how he got him to sleep with the rest of us last night, or how he makes him smile with his snarky remarks.

But there's something more with them, a trust that's always been there but we were too blind to see, a bond much stronger than love shown in the grace in which they move together, or how if one of them thinks something, the other knows and is already beginning to act upon it.

Almost as if they were made for one another and fit together like jigsaw puzzle pieces.

Stiles was awake and muttering quietly to Derek who was grunting in acknowledgment just happy that he was allowed to have Stiles' sleepy from pressed up against him.

 _"_ _There good together but they're going to have more problems then most. Being gay, the age difference, Stiles' dad personally arresting_

 _Derek…"_ Scott mumbled into my ear whilst I nodded in agreement.

 _"_ _All we have to worry about is telling your Mom"_ I replied,

 _"_ _Yeah, she'll have us on lockdown, watching us all the time, not allowing us to share a room at any point… You know what let's just not tell her, what she doesn't know can't hurt her."_ Scott said in conclusion.

Looking at him I said simply _"Not knowing can result in more damage than good; you know that."_ I watched as he grimaced recalling the time the Kanima was under Gerard's control, holding his mother of the ground by her throat as he threatened him.

 _"_ _Maybe it would be better to tell her"_

 _"_ _Shut up some of us are trying to sleep"_ Erica said from somewhere in the mass of fur.

 _"_ _Oh, please you haven't been trying to sleep for the past 10 minuets; you've just been listening into Stiles and Derek's conversation."_ Peter's muffled voice came from further down the end of the bed.

 _"_ _Hey, Sterek's conversations are cute, they just talk like a couple who have been together for yea-"_

 _"_ _First of all have you ever heard of something called 'privet conversations'? Second where the fu-"_

 _"_ _Did 'Sterek' come from?"_ Derek glared at his boyfriend but once the boy had stopped his rant he turned his eyes on Erica.

 _"_ _It's your ship name! If Stiles calls us 'Berica' I get to have revenge and call you two 'Sterek'"_ Erica replied smugly.

 _"_ _And just to be clear you do sound like a couple that has been together years, you just finished each others sentence. Even me and Lydia didn't do that,"_ Jackson pointed out to which Lydia nodded in agreement.

There was a sigh from the other side of the bed _"Well it looks like no one is going to get any more sleep, who wants breakfast?"_ Boyd stood and jumped of the bed followed by a grumbling Erica.

 _"_ _Yeah, let's get some grub. I hope Dad's up,"_ Stiles said dragging Derek of the bed with him.

* * *

Derek POV

Owen returned with the ingredients that Alex needed within the next 4 days, then proceeded to get the drops of blood from all the parents. He put them all in separate vials that had intricate symbols on which didn't match very well with the white sticky labels he stuck on after with each of our names on.

But he only had 9 full.

 _"_ _Der,"_ Stiles whispered coming up beside me to watch the 4 adults in the room rushing around putting things away: groceries and witch supplies. _"why is yours and Peter's vials empty?"_

 _"_ _Because our donor hasn't been able to get here yet"_ I replied shortly.

 _"_ _What do you mean? Derek the full moon is less than 1 and a half weeks a way, why hasn't any blood be-"_

There was a knock at the front door that cut him off and start running toward the entrance of the house, along with the rest of the pack as they gathered around and started barking as they clambered over one another to get as close to the door as they could.

It had become somewhat of a tradition within the last 2 and a half weeks that whoever got newspaper from the door to the table got served first at breakfast and got the biggest amount.

The first few times it had only been Scott, Stiles and Isaac but once the others had got used to the hunger of a growing puppy the whole pack got involved.

It had become one of the things that John and Melissa looked forward to on a morning, seeing the yapping mass of fur ball's charging down the hallway and one coming back looking smug as hell as they placed the newspaper on the table.

Poor Owen got a stampede this morning as he walked down the stairs after putting away loo roll, but it had become quite crowded in the Stilinski home and collisions had started to happen more frequently when you have 11 puppies running around too.

Alex had remained here to be an all hour watch dog on Stiles' magic and of course Owen had joined once he returned. Melissa had also moved in to help after the absolute chaos that had happened on the one night the Sheriff was away on the nightshift.

There was still occasional flour piles to be found after that.

When the pack came back in there was no smug look on any of their faces just embarrassed ones that they had ran at the door when there was no one there.

But when there was another knock at the door they all perked their ears up a little at the sound as the Sheriff went to answer it.

As soon as I smelt her scent I ran toward her but abruptly stopped halfway down the hall thinking I could manage to get under the table before she saw me, she cant have noti-

"OMG THEY'RE ADORABLE!" she squealed and chased me as I ran for cover behind the table. When I felt hands around my middle and the floor begin to leave me I let out a bark and wriggled as much as I could.

 _"_ _Damn it Cora! GET OFF!"_

The others were laughing at me and I could see Peter smirking but luckily I have the best person on my side.

Stiles ran up to her darting in and out of her legs and scratching to make her let go. Once he figured that wouldn't work he stopped cocked his leg and-

"EWW! He's peeing on me! Why is he peeing on me!?"

This had the others on their backs in fits of laughter, the corners of Johns mouth where turned up and Owen was wearing a full out smile sat next Alex and Melissa who had their hands covering their mouths.

"Is that Derek?" my sister pointed at Stiles accusingly who was just glaring at her waiting for her to put me down. I nipped at her hands and when she looked at me I gave her a knowing look.

"Okay guessing this Derek," she said FINALLY putting me down, only for me to be barrelled to the floor by Stiles who then ran away like nothing ever happened. "so is that Peter?" she pointed at Stiles again.

"Derek has the black collar, Peter the brown, Lydia pink, Isaac dark green, Boyd dark blue, Erica dark yellow, Allison purple, Danny orange, Jackson light green, Scott light blue and Stiles is the-"

"One that peed on me." Cora finished Melissa's sentence for her, glaring down at Stiles until I bit lightly at her ankle.

"So… I'm here to save my brother and uncles ass" She said staring at the 4 adults at the table. Melissa got up sharply to go get a mop to clean up the pee and some clean socks for Cora to wear whilst Alex waves Cora over to the table to explain why she contacted her and asked her here.

* * *

I shook my wet fur after Melissa put me down and I had safely dived away from my sisters graby hands.

Somehow she thinks that just because I'm not exactly myself right now that is going to affect the _do not touch me_ rule.

Stiles was next to follow out of the bathroom after being thoroughly humiliated by face planting the bathtub when Melissa was putting the dog shampoo into his fur.

With the rest of the pack still happily being fussed over by Melissa, Alex and Cora in the bath I took advantage of some alone time with my mate.

 _"_ _Thank you, for earlier today."_ I said to Stiles quietly as we went to his room and, once we were out of site, I gave him a quick kiss; well what everyone has come to call a kiss in this form – licking his muzzle.

 _"_ _You're welcome Der-bear"_ he said kissing me back. That nickname had only recently started and fortunately none of the pack knew about it.

Sourwolf was still strongly in play, don't get me wrong, but he seems to like using his new name just as much.

I scent marked him once more and was happy to note how our scents were now mingled together even through the smell of all the other people and the shampoo.

But it was still lacking one thing.

The mate bond.

* * *

Notes  
Sorry another filler chapter but I kind of needed to bring Cora into the mix and i didn't want a chapter to be at 3000 words or something nutts like that. So. Yeah. Filler chapter. Also I thought of the Stiles peeing on Cora as a joke at first but I kept it because why the hell not! Hope you think it's okay, comments and feedback wanted as always.

Thank you for reading!

S


	18. Prophesies

Scott POV

I woke on the sofa in the middle of a Boyd and Isaac sandwich just as Alex came stumbling through the door, practically being carried by Owen at her side.  
Barking I started rousing the others from the slumber but Alex's cry in pain startled them awake faster, then Derek began pushing the others of the couch trying to make room for Owen to place his mate down safely.

Once she was sat in front of me I could see why Owen had been making such a fuss.

Her eyes had glazed over, they where no more than white globes in her sockets and a thin layer of sweat had began beading on her forehead making it glimmer in the artificial light coming from above.

The Sheriff was stood in the hallway mouth gaping in disbelief but he caught himself quickly not knowing what stakes were at risk.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked making his way over to the couple in his living room. Alex began rocking back and forth and muttering something under her breath, all the while Owen was rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"She's having a vision. It's only happened 2 or 3 times before." Owen answered never taking his eyes of Alex as the sweat on her face steadily began to form a stream running down her neck.

As her words ran into one another her rocking became more rapid, fists clenching at her sides and her face consorted with pain, panic and perplexity.

The pack was deadly quiet watching the scene play out and I could smell the pain and fear rolling of Isaac beside me. He had only recently found out he had any family left and now he was having to watch her go through agony and be terrified out of her wits.

 _"Hey, she'll be okay"_ I whispered trying to comfort him. Isaac just shook his head and I doubted if he even comprehended my words.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes came into focus and horror took over her face as she looked at all the faces in the room.

"We have a problem" she said to the room at large.

"What? What did you see?" Owen asked trying to get her to look at him but she was still half in her trance.

"Urghh, it wasn't-it wasn't very clear, erm…I-I need, can you get me some paper a-and a pen or something to write with" she said quivering.

As Owen got to his feet Mom came through the door and as soon as her eyes set on Alex's pale face she went into full nurse mode.

"Owen, go fetch a glass of water please" she said eyes never leaving Alex's face. Sitting down beside her, she ran a soothing hand down her back and began asking her the standard questions.

Derek was trying to keep Stiles calm, doing breathing exercises with him, because he was freaking out as much as Isaac was. He'd become extremely attached to his mentor because of the amount of training time he had spent with her. Her time was split between Isaac and getting to know her last known relative and Stiles, here new 'apprentice' as she liked to call him.

That and making the cure for us on the full moon, less than a week away.

Owen came back in, he was holding a glass full of water, a notepad and a pen which he handed over to Alex, who then gulped down the water despite Mom screaming "No, no, no! Sip it!"

When she was done she placed the empty glass on the coffee table and stared solemnly at the paper in her lap.

"Well, do you want to explain what happened?" Mom asked after Owen had settled beside Alex again and she was stood, tucked under the Sheriffs arm by the kitchen entrance.  
"I had a vision but it wasn't all that revealing, it's only my 4th one in all my years" Alex's voice was strong but her hands were still shaking.

"But could you get anything, decipher any little detail of what triggered it. There has to be something wrong with the future to trigger the vision in the first place so it can warn us, for us to try and prevent it." Mr Stilinski said.

Alex nodded "There was… a group. They were stood in a clearing, one with a tree stump that looked to have been a huge tree at one point. It looked like this-" she held up the paper Owen had given her on which she'd scribbled a very detailed drawing of-

 _"The Nemeton…"_ Derek whispered and Peter glanced at him with a mirrored look of horror on his face.

 _"Why does that magical fucking tree HAVE to be brought into this?"_ Stiles whined out of discomfort.

He was right though, that supernatural magnet was what made our lives a living hell to protect our territory; from people (or things) who thought that they could use it for power and take over the small town that was Beacon Hills our home on a far too regular basis.

When Alex caught us talking she stood and began looking around for something.

"They seem to know something about it… Where's the computer?" With everyone looking for Stiles' laptop no one noticed when Cora snuck in until she scared them shitless when she let out a gasp and shouted "Why is there a drawing of that in here?!"

"You know what it is?" Alex said looking behind her shoulder at the Hale currently stalking her way over to the coffee table. She picked up the paper and starred at it before answering "Yeah, it's a flipping nightmare to deal with that's what it is."

When the rest of the people in the room stared at her blankly she elaborated.

"You two," she nodded at the Sheriff and Mom "have already come into play with this if I remember what I was told correctly. When the Alpha Pack was here there was a dark druid, a Darach, she was sacrificing people to gain power from it."

"That thing that looked like it had been mauled?" Stiles' dad asked.

Cora nodded before carrying on "With Beacon Hills actual being a beacon, this… it's a supernatural magnet, that's what it acts as anyway. At the moment it's dormant and hasn't been accessed since Jennifer was dabbling with it." At the mention of his ex Derek sort of shrank down smaller and smaller until Stiles nuzzled him and reminded him that he was with Stiles now and didn't need to bring up the past. Derek stayed in his shrunken position but lent more into Stiles who just snuggled further into his boyfriend to comfort him.

"But what I want to know," Cora carried on not seeing her brother's reaction at his past being unearthed "is why there's a picture of it here?"

"What you're describing… It sounds like… I didn't know there was a Nemeton here! If this is a Nemeton than we are in deeper than I originally thought. That is what I saw in my vision, one that included a group; a supernatural group and that tree stump. But I could also see another thing." She looked at all of the pack spread out along the floor.

"The moon; high, full and blood red in the sky" she said leaving us with out mouths agape.

* * *

Notes  
Sorry, I know it's not much and I haven't updated in a while but my motivation for this chapter is at nada so it took me a while to write. Not as fun as the other fluffy ones XD  
Also sorry for leaving it like this... Maybe... Not really e.e  
Comments wanted as alwaaaaaaaaaaaays thanks for reading you are da best! xp

S


	19. Yellow Eyes

Stiles POV

There had been a long pause of silence once Alex had added that last little detail.

So we were going to be 'ambushed' by a group of supernatural's on the full moon? The one most important day we have at the moment? The one that will decide how we live out the rest of our lives?

Well, we did say nothing is ever simple for us.

Called it!

 _"_ _Well I'm just glad we got the blood in advance now"_ Danny muttered from his place beside Jackson. His boyfriend hummed in agreement and Boyd nodded solemnly as if thinking over all his major life choices up to this point.

 _"_ _Do you think it's another pack?"_ Allison asked.

 _"_ _Most likely"_ Derek said behind me _"but what I want to know most right now is whether or not we would be changed back by the time that point came around. Alex said nothing about us fighting this group"_

 _"_ _Nor did she say that she saw dead puppies laying around like rugs"_ I pointed out _"stop being so negative about it, I know its not ideal to be dealing with this on the lunar moon but she also never said she saw another pack of werewolves specifically. It could be something else."_

 _"_ _But that's not exactly very comforting Batman"_ Erica stated quietly, head pillowed within Boyd's fur.

Scott, who had been vibrating for the passed half an hour that we had been discussing the prophecy, finally spoke up. _"Like Stiles said it might not be another pack it could be what I think it is- I'm sorry I really really need a piss I gotta go I'll tell you when I come back!"_ Scott jumped to his feet and rushed to the kitchen and presumably out the back door.

Isaac stood up and started plodding after him muttering a quick _"I need to go too"_

 _"_ _Hey don't be too long we're not sending out a search party to see you two making out in the garden"_ Jackson shouted just as Isaac rounded the corner of the door and was out of sight.

Isaac POV

It was cold out but my fur was warmer than any coat I'd ever had. Running after Scott I crashed into him at the tree line and we went tumbling through a bush until we came out at the other side, a mass of tangled limbs barely distinguishable as to who's was who's in the dark, the moon only breaking through a few of the branches leaving the ground in shadows.

His eyes were the exact same now as they were when we were human just weeks ago, that same dark chocolate brown that I couldn't tear myself away from.

It was addictive and soon I couldn't abide by Jackson's earlier instructions.

After around 10 or 15 minuets of playing around in the dirt and having some private time with my boyfriend, we broke apart after hearing a snapping sound of to out left.

Instincts kicked us both into gear and we leapt to out feat and stood facing where the noise had come from, noses raised scenting the air.

There was the usual smells of the forest but there was something off.

Something different, that didn't quite fit.

Something else that didn't fit was the pair of luminous yellow eyes peering out of the dark.

Snarls started emitting from Scott's throat as he shoved himself in front of me and began to shuffle backwards. Only then did we notice that the figure must have been moving forward with us as it never seemed to get further away the more we backed up to the house.

I hadn't realised how far we had strayed until we had started to head back.

The growling stopped and Scott tilted his head as though trying to figure something out about the stranger, but as far as I could see there was only the eyes visible.

But looking at them was a mistake.

They fixed me to the spot, drawing me in, and not letting me look away. It was as though there was a static connection trying to drag me closer to them and never let me go but not at all like the way Scott's did. They seemed bright and cold where as Scott's were warm and loving making me want to curl up beside him and never let him go.

And just like that the eyes no longer had me paralysed, and my brain started to pick up on small details around me that I had been so oblivious to before.

Whilst we had been transfixed the figure had carried on stalking toward us; Scott was still staring at the eyes with a blank expression; the eyes looked to belong to a werewolf, the florescent yellow burning bright in the creatures irises and most importantly we were in sprinting distance from the house.

Looking at Scott I nudged him and he looked back at me after a hesitant second for glance in recognition but not wanting to take his eyes away from the threat.

 _"_ _Scott come on we can sprint it from here and probably get through the door before it gets there"_ I bumped his shoulder again _"Scotty, come on"_

 _"_ _Right"_ he looked at me nervously and after a brief countdown from 3 we sprinted of toward the back door of the Stilinski residence.

Panting I once again cursed the witch that did this to us for changing us into animals with such short legs when I got into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind us.

At the sudden slam of the door it aroused the others from their lazing around in other room and they all came skidding into the kitchen, Stiles and Derek at the front followed closely by Boyd, Jackson and Peter.

 _"_ _What happened?!"_ Stiles screamed as soon as he saw me rushing over to check if I was okay.

 _"_ _Th-There was something out there. It looked like another werewolf, it had glowing yellow eyes and it smelt wrong. Didn't it Scott?"_ I turned to face him.

Only he wasn't there.

He wasn't in the house.

Scrambling to get the door open, all thoughts of the werewolf gone, I ran out into the back yard staring around in absolute terror.

Where was he?

Where was my Scott?

I sobbed _"Scott…"_

Notes  
GUYS I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN 6 WEEKS I'M SO SORRY! Omg it's been so long arghhhhh!  
ALSO SORRY ABOUT SCOTTY BUT MY FRIENDS SAY I CAN'T JUST WRITE FLUFF AND I NEED ANGST AND I CAN'T DO THAT TO STEREK SO I COMPROMISED AND SCISAAC FEELS HAPPENED! BLAME THEM NOT ME!  
Okie dokie that's it I think, so yeah all apology's for no updates and Scisaac band feels/angsty poop, and I hope to update soon but I have a new idea with Creature!Stiles that I want to give a chance as well soooooooo... Idk e.e  
THANK YOU FOR READING AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME! COMMENTS WANTED AS ALWAYS! 3


	20. Thanks Mom

Derek POV

Scott was gone.

Gone and no one knew where.

Everyone, including Alex, the Sheriff, Owen, Cora and Deaton, went in small groups around the surrounding forest for any hint of a trace of hope to find our missing pack member.

After a while Alex had gone back to the house to break the news to Melissa that her son was missing and I couldn't even imagine what she must be going through right now.

Isaac too.

After his initial shock he had pulled himself together slightly, enough to say that we needed to find him and we needed to find him now before bracing himself and stomping out into the woods. Boyd and Erica had followed him without a word, and I was proud of my pack for knowing he wanted his closes friends with him and doing so without comment.

Hours later we had returned back to the safety of the house resolute and in no mood for sharing our thoughts.

As the others made there way up the stairs, pups and humans alike walking in silence, not a word was uttered and faces were blank showing nothing to the outside world, paying only attention to the inner thoughts whirling around our heads.

There was Melissa's scent leading the way to the Sheriffs room and when the door opened I could see she had cried herself to sleep in a nest of John's covers around her.

After about an hour the pack still hadn't been able to sleep, and one by one they had made their way to the Sheriff's room where Melissa and John were now covered up by a fluff blanket.

Not seeming to be able to pass out myself I headed back down stairs to see why Stiles and Isaac still hadn't made their way to join the rest of us upstairs.

What greeted me was the sound of claws scratching their way over the kitchen tiles before I saw Isaac padding his way into the living room, head hung low bringing a whole new meaning to the saying 'looking like a kicked puppy'.

I heard Stiles' steady heartbeat coming from the couch and felt that tug from my wolf again… Wanting to run over to him… Claim him… Make sure he's always min-

I physically shook my head.

Nope.

Not going there right now.

From the gap in the stair case I could see Isaac sitting on the couch, curling up besides Stiles and taking as much comfort from him as he needed. Stiles encouraged him patting his tail in a slow, steady soothing rhythm on his back waiting patiently for Isaac to gather his words.

 _"_ _I miss him"_ he decided eventually, resting his head heavily on his paws staring out at the wall in front of him, eyes watery and glazed over.

 _"_ _I miss him too,"_ Stiles said _" but we'll get him back I promise"_

 _"_ _I've been sat looking out the window for three hours since we came home and he hasn't come back. His scent is fading Stiles, what if I never see him again? What if I never get to say that I love him. We never said it to each other…"_

 _"_ _No, enough of that"_ Stiles snapped startling the boy making him look up at him sharply _"your talking about him like he's dead, he's not dead Isaac he's not gone forever and you will get to say 'I love you's although I hardly think it's needed"_

Isaac must have given him a funny look given the tired sigh Stiles gave him before replying _"_ _Everyone can tell you already love each other, you don't need to label it to know that."_

 _"_ _I still want to tell him."_

 _"_ _I know,"_

There was a pause of silence and the both looked up at the ceiling when they heard movement upstairs before Stiles turned to Isaac and asked _"Do you know what Scott was going to say before you both went outside? Did he discuss it with you or anything?"_

 _"_ _No, not that I remember. All I remember is those yellow eyes… and being scared and him trying to protect me and us running and realising Scott wasn't there an-"_

 _"_ _Alright alright, calm down buddy, deep breaths"_ Stiles soothed, trying to show Isaac best he could to do what he was instructing.

He was hyperventilating and on the verge of a panic attack, something Stiles could relate to I guess having them after his mother died and then every so often now when times get too much.

As soon as he settled again Isaac curled into a ball beside Stiles, leaning against him slightly and let his heart beat slow.

 _"_ _Thanks Mom"_ he whispered just before he fell asleep, his body visibly relaxing as he did so.

Stiles stared at him a minuet or two before what I swear was a smile came over his face.

 _"_ _You're welcome Isaac"_ he said to the sleeping form beside him, snuggling down into the couch cushions to get some shut eye himself.

My heart swelled at the thought of the pack taking Stiles as there mother role, and when I thought about it, it made sense.

They went to him with all their problems, their secrets, the issues they wont tell anyone else about.

He helps them with their homework and even brings food to pack meetings.

When he arrives and before he leaves a pack meeting he'll hug everyone (wolves and humans) scent marking them and gives them his insight on all their personal situations.

They trust him and love him like a mother figure.

My wolf preened at the thought.

I stood station at the banister watching over them until I was sure they were both fast asleep before taking my leave up the stairs toward the Sheriff's room.

When I passed Stiles' room I glanced out the window and I could swear, I saw two yellow eyes peering in but when I looked again they were gone so I dismissed the thought after a few seconds of staring and deliberating.

We'll fix all this out tomorrow.

Notes  
I'M SORRY! *Cries* I've had no inspiration and my brain had died I'm sorry!  
This chapter is for Farkaskutya,Wlfgal and LilyStarlight (From AO3) for them kicking me up the butt and getting me back on track! Thank you you 3!


	21. Ablaze

Derek POV

The next day Alex woke the household up with her alarms.

She'd been paranoid throughout the night according to Owen and had started wandering aimlessly around the house at 6 this morning before setting up multiple magic alarm systems surrounding the perimeter of the house.

One of which, screeched a high pitched noise making everyone else startle awake and cover their ears, the rest of the pack and myself whining with the pain it had caused.

"SORRY!" She screamed once the sound had stopped, leaving everyone to listen to the buzzing in there ears as they readjusted to the normal sounds of the house.

Once everyone had managed to regain there senses they bounded down the stairs to see what she had been doing, to be met with Alex atop of Owens shoulders fixing something to the top of the window.

"I thought it would be safer to have wards around the house," she said as Owen set her down on her feet again.

"Not if they give us all heart attacks first they wont" Melissa said with a huff, her hand over her heart, looking down at all the puppies piling at her feet eyes pricking with tears again at not seeing a sandy furred one amongst them.

Alex stared at her with a smile at first but that smile turned sad and her eyes distant at the thought of Scott being gone again.

Owen clamped a firm grip on her shoulder making her jump as he steered her into the kitchen, leaving the others to follow after them.

Breakfast was silent apart from Owen trying to make small talk to try and lighten the mood, but even Peter stuck to the silence, thinking of what was to come.

Once everyone had finished, Alex claimed the kitchen hers for the day and started collecting some of the herbs and concoctions she had been making over the coarse of the last few days saying she was going to create some potions for a little extra help if they ever needed it when they came into the trouble her prophesy has foretold.

Melissa couldn't take the day off having no explanatory excuse for her ill mind, but said that the work would put off her worries for another time anyway and it would help clear her head so her and John set of for work as usual.

That left the pack to settle in the living room, with Avatar playing to entertain us but Isaac and Stiles kept looking sleepy.

Boyd and Erica took care of Isaac, nuzzling him so he was laid down with his head pillowed on Erica's leg as she did the same to Boyd.

Stiles however was being stubborn and kept shaking his head and staring out the window before letting his eyelids droop yet gain before repeating the process.

Leaning down I whispered in his ear _"Sti, baby, come on you need to go up stairs and take a nap,"_

 _"_ _No!"_ Well that woke him up _"I've got to be here when he comes back, he's my brother Der, I need to be here"_ His energy was faulting with every word he uttered, voice wavering until his head was resting on my shoulder and his breath close to evening out.

 _"_ _Stiles please come on I can't carry you like this you have to work with me, okay?"_

 _"_ _Mmm"_ He sighed but stood wobbly to his feet and started staggering toward the stair case.

After practically dragging him up the stairs I lay down beside him on the bed and scented him as he slept peacefully before getting an idea.

Maybe I could put his mind at ease a little.

* * *

Stiles POV

I woke up groggily stretching my legs and letting my claws flex as I yawned, I slept a lot better in this form that was a plus to this situation.

Looking at the clock, it read 17:38.

Crap had I slept all day?!

Jumping up I ran to the door, scratching at it to pry it open leaving more tiny claw marks on the white paint. Oh well I'll blame it on Sco-

Scott… Oh god, Scotty boy where are you man?

After stumbling down the stairs faceplanting the floor at the bottom, damn these small paws, I went in search of Isaac, he's understand how much I missed Scotty, I could talk to him and not bother him.

I didn't want to bug Derek with feelings, I don't want to push him away, not when I've finally got him close.

Checking the kitchen I couldn't see anyone which was strange because usually there's constant havoc there.

Next, a closer inspection of the lounge and I turn out blank again.

Okay, it's too quiet all I can hear is buzzing, my heart thumping like crazy and my breath quickening.

Dad's study, nope.

My lungs start working faster, valuable oxygen at a loss making my chest burn.

Heading up stairs, I check Owen and Alex's room to find nothing but a foul smell of which supplies and clothes strewn on the floor.

Dad's room's empty too.

The walls were starting to blur.

Where was everyone? Had the pack Alex predicted made their move? Had they somehow tricked them and taken them, not realising they'd left me behind? There wasn't any sign of a struggle, none of the pack had knocked anything over in an attempt to escape. What if there had been a human in the other pack with wolfsbane? Maybe they've been taken by the same person that has Scott…

My mind was a whirl wind of thoughts, snapped only by the soaring heat I felt behind me and the falling glass from above, leaping back I clenched my eyes shut.

Opening them again slowly, I saw the light bulb had exploded above me and I could feel blood matting in my fur below left my eye.

More concerning though, was the bright orange flames climbing their way further and further up the wall, crawling their way toward me inch by inch second by second.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't see.

All I could hear was howling.

My throat hurt.

The only thing in my mind.

 _"_ _DEREK!"_

* * *

Derek POV

Over the last 10 minuets it seemed to have got slightly warmer, the afternoon air not seeming as cool as it should.

Peter had repeatedly nudged me, giving me questioning looks and asking why I was expressing such 'anxious behaviour' but I couldn't fathom what he was questioning me for.

I felt fine.

Until the panic set in.

When Boyd had seen the look in my eye he tugged at the Sheriffs leg who took one glance at me and stated that is was time to start heading back, reassuring us that we could try again tomorrow.

A couple of minuets later I heard it, a cry, someone calling my name… No, not someone, Stiles.

Stiles was calling me and he sounded terrified.

I ran.

I could hear the others shouting in alarm in my sudden change of mood, but they where distant, nothing to the loud clear echo of Stiles' plea for help.

5 minuets later I could smell the burning, clearing the woods I began to run to the back door and saw the flames flickering through the Sheriff's bedroom window.

Hearing Stiles' pitiful wails from the upper floor of the building, I crashed through the door and began taking the stairs two at a time leaping from one to the next.

 _"_ _DEREK!"_ Stiles was huddled against the back wall as far away from the fire as he could, glass scattered around him some embedded under his eye.

When he saw me his eyes widened, in relief or worry I didn't know.

 _"_ _Derek!"_ he shouted weekly coughing and chocking on the smoke.

 _"_ _Stiles, Stiles listen, you need to listen okay, you're going to be okay, I promise we'll get you out"_ I tried to reassure him as I heard thuds come rampaging up the stairs.

It hurt that I couldn't help him, that I couldn't take care of my mate, and when Owen had put the fire out it hurt even more when the Sheriff instantly picked Stiles up to take him downstairs to sort out his injuries.

I knew they needed seeing to and in this form I couldn't do that for him, but it still hurt.

 _"_ _How did you know?"_ Erica asked coming up beside me as we followed the others down to the kitchen to watch the Sheriff patch up Stiles.

 _"_ _Because, young lady, he and Stiles are very special and very connected"_ Peter said slyly waltzing past to try and avoid the commotion by taking a seat by the window, where he normally sat.

Walking away before anymore questions could be asked, I pawed at Alex's leg until she lifted me up and placed me on the table next to Stiles.

Luckily neither the Sheriff nor Melissa were in the room anymore, because I couldn't help but hug and kiss the boy that I loved and almost lost but he didn't seem to mind returning every favour with one of his own.

I caught Alex's eye over Stiles' shoulder, and as soon as I did I knew she understood why I wasn't just helping Stiles with his control just because I was his Alpha, but because I was his mate. She could see the reasoning in my eye, I could tell, but she just smiled a sad smile and turned away, knowing I needed a moment alone with him, after almost losing him.

 _"_ _So,"_ I whispered.

He looked at me and sighed, _"So…"_

* * *

Notes  
I. Am. Sorry.  
I'm an ass, I know, I'm sorry.  
Please don't hurt me.  
And please don't hate me.

This chapter was inspired by a comment I received a while ago from fadingshadowss, that I thought would make a nice chapter, so there you are this chapter is for you and your awesome idea.

Thank you for being patient and awesome and the best readers ever. THANK YOU!

S


	22. NOTE

Sorry, for my unknown (even to me) leave on this story and this unexpected hiatus but I've had no inspiration and the last few chapters - as you can probably tell - have been filler chapters. This is because I know where I want it to end but I'm stuck on how to get it there. It's also because over the last few months; well in truth they haven't been too good in all honesty but things are looking up now and I have no more excuses to stop writing after this point other than being out of habit. I'm so thankful for all the views, comments, hearts, likes and Kudos this story has got; it just proves that there is support out there even or sucky writers like me xD. It's really an escape and I recommend writing to anyone who's ever considered it, because believe it or not there will be people out there that want to read it even if you don't think that anyone would. Sharing what goes on in your head can be more relieving that you would think.  
Anyway enough of my weirdo rambling!

In short, thank you for all the support and patience you guys have given me and sorry for the long long long four moths blankness, but I'm hoping to be back on my feet soon back in my own shoes and writing again.

Thanks guys,

S


	23. Missing You

_Derek's POV_

 _"_ _What happened?"_ _I asked eventually._

 _"_ _I –I couldn't find you, I freaked out, I couldn't find any of you anywhere"_ _he crowded into my space and started scenting me, which yeah, I didn't mind in the slightest, marking him with my scent in return._

 _I hushed him, whispering calming thoughts into his ear and holding him while he cried and whimpered._

 _"_ _I thought… I thought the pe-people that took Scott had come back and took you all, leaving me behind by mistake"_ _he coughed and spluttered the shadow of his obvious panic attack still far too close for comfort._

 _Then a wave of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks._

 _This was my fault._

 _My fault my mate was hurt._

 _"_ _We're all okay Stiles, we went to try and find Scott, it was my stupid idea, I just wanted to put your mind at rest, make you worry a little less if we found him but all I did was scare you and get you hurt"_

 _Stiles just looked at me, momentarily bemused before leaning back enough to press his nose against mine in a playful demeanour eyes trained on mine before diving at me, making us both tumble of the edge of the kitchen table, into a sprawl of furry limbs on the floor._

 _Stiles recovered before me, diving on top of me and pinning me to the floor shoving his muzzle into the fur on my neck, inhaling deeply, taking in my scent before going limp on top of me._

 _"_ _Sti…?"_

 _Stiles whimpered his discomfort, nuzzling my neck further as though to say 'stop talking and let me hug you' before settling in again._

 _Resting my muzzle atop his head, my tail snug around his hind legs to stop him from falling away from me, my eyes slid closed as my muscles relaxed and I went slack against the tiles beneath me._

* * *

Stiles' POV

Now that Alex knew about me and Derek being together she seemed to realise that the comfort of having Derek around when I was training wasn't just because he was my Alpha.

She believed that having the closeness between us exposed in training would help with my control; the more comfortable I am, the easier the flow of energy is released through my body and my mind, my body and spirit will be more at ease with the magic passing through my veins – or so that's what Alex keeps telling me.

That's supposedly why having contact between the two of us helps me; it completes a circuit of strong foundations to carry the magic upon so I'm more stable and can channel the power properly.

Alex has continued to show me spells and tell me how her runes work, and as the days went by I got better.

My drive for to find Scott, the anxiety of the up coming lunar moon and the comfort of having Derek by my side made it all the easier to learn everything Alex could teach so that I was prepared as much as I could be for the full moon – and the supposed confrontation.

No one had smelt anything strange within the last few days, no one had seen anymore yellow eyes nor had any of the alarms gone of that Alex and Owen set up.

It had been radio silence.

The day of the new moon was dawning and the sun had just started to rise, the others were all still asleep but it had been a rough the night prior trying to get everyone to sleep.

They were all dreaded the day to come yet all – even the likes of Jackson – were hoping to welcome Scott home, hoping against hope that it was the opposing pack that had taken him, not some people just passing through.

It may have seemed reckless to hope such a thing but it was a lesser of two evils as the other alternative meant they would more than likely never see him again and even if they did, he would still have his furry covered hide as he wouldn't have taken the tonic in time.

But there was slight reassurance in the words of their Alpha as he kept repeating, without fail, that he could still feel Scott's bond in the pack, strong as ever every time he saw so much as a slight hint of deprivation at the loss of their fellow pack mate.

Out of all of the pack Isaac was keening the most, he was deprived of sleep many a night leading up to that day and even when he managed to close his eyes the poor pup woke with horrors in his mind of distortions of future to come.

But thoughts of the golden puppies detainment aside, the pack were determined to come out alive that night – And human.

* * *

Alex POV

Dark.

Humid.

Yellow eye's.

Dark.

The tree's were blurred but distinguishable, a few lower branches blowing softly as though there was a calm breeze passing through as if to sweep the place clear of the purity surrounding it before the rain of evil poured from the heavens to consume all that it touched.

But the current was weak and the animals stayed in their slumbers whilst the shrubbery lay motionless unaware of the deeming danger.

Humid.

The air may have slow moving but it was heavy, clogging in the lungs of anyone who dared breath making you feel as though you were drowning on air.

The heat perpetrated the skin, a thick layer of sweat escape from every pour making the clothing that covered it stick to surface beneath.

Yellow eye's.

The forest had been giving out a sense of negative energy from the beginning; nothing had seemed right: the air too warm, the silence too loud, the sky too dark as though even the moon was afraid of being in the same presence as the creature bestowed to it.

Something else that didn't fit was the pair of luminous yellow eyes peering out of the dark.

I rubbed my temples, trying to rid myself of the unwelcomed headache I knew was surely beginning to arise.

Letting my eyes come into focus again I started replaying the vision over again in my mind, there had to be something, some kind of warning.

What good was a premonition if it didn't even tell you what you were up against?

Nothing that's what.

Owen put a hand on my shoulder "Come on, time to go" he said gesturing toward the door.

 _God I hope this work…_

* * *

Notes

To be honest I have no words other than why haven't I updated in a year?  
I don't know!  
You guys have as much an idea as me, Id like to say it's because I have a great social life and I revise a shit ton for my exams but that would be lying, and I don't want to lie to you guys especially with the patients you've shown me like jesus. All I do is stress about my upcoming GCSE's, text my girlfriend, text my other friends and listen to music.  
Although as you can tell this story is now coming to a close (hopefully soon) and I do have a few others started but I'd like you're opinion; which would you want written first:

Badass wereleopard Stiles  
OR  
Badass Stiles with wings  
OR  
Sterek Mpreg AU

You'r choice guys, I'll be putting this up on Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own so votes will be added from all four of these sites and then I'll decide.

Thank you for being so patient with my guy's I love you all, as creepy as that sounds, because you are all frekin awesome!

S


	24. Curtains Drawn

Derek POV

Rounding up the pups wasn't hard that night, they all wanted to be close to one another, trying to pile in as close to each other as they could just for the comfort of having pack near.

Each of their parents had been in during the day and there had been a lot of tears when they figured out this may be the last time they see one another.

The act of having to say goodbye just in case this didn't work really sent the message to home to how close we were cutting it this time.

It wasn't as easy as go out, fight the bad guy, get a little bloody and come home sleep for a day or two – the biggest problem trying to come up with excuses for the pups going missing for a few nights.

If this didn't work…

Looking at the mound of fur sat between Melissa and John's feet -who were muttering quietly to one another occasionally glancing down at the pups- and the fleeting couple in kitchen talking to the emissary I couldn't help but think that even if this didn't work tonight, I would have at least fulfilled the only thing I wanted since the fire, the one guilty pleasure I thought I could never indulge in.

Id made a family.

Looking on these people I realised I loved each and everyone of them and couldn't believe that it had taken me up until this point to realise that.

If I had to die for these people, I would.

And I'd die a happy man.

 _"Der?"_ Stiles nuzzled under my chin, I hadn't even noticed he's existed the nest the others had made _"Are you okay?"_ he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Bumping my nose against his I replied _"More than okay"_

The fact that I was with my mate, even if only for a little while, meant that I knew if it did all end tonight, Id die a happy man.

* * *

No character POV

When they got to clearing, the pups were volatile and shaking with unease, their last encounter in the glade still leaving them hesitant and untrusting of the environment surrounding them.

The moon was high on the western side of the clearing illuminate half the field where Alex began to set up a circle of white crystals followed by a pentagram inside it with different coloured crystals; yellow, blue, red, green and purple.

As she carried on chanting under her breath, Stiles chased after her with a little basket in his mouth carrying the crystals along with an assortment of candles and other magic materials for her.

The litter of pups were safely encircled along with the tonics that would be being their saviours or the sign of their destruction.

The three remaining formed a protective triangle around the circle, Owen shifted into his Kanima form whilst the sheriff and Melissa were armed with guns packing wolfsbane bullets.

John had tried to teach Melissa how to use the weapon she was presented with the day before but Melissa had took over pointing the gun at the cans at the other end of the yard before emptying the clip and managing to hit every can.

She'd shrugged and stated how she was married to an Agent for 6 years before holstering the gun and walking back into the house, not seeing the proud smirk the sheriff threw her way.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here" a cynical voice purred from the tree line, where all eyes turned to meet the opposing pair.

A pair of aluminous yellow eyes in the darkness.

* * *

Alex POV

The sheriff wasted no time in firing at creature hidden by the tree line, only for a hand to snake out of the darkness palm faced toward the bullets and have them repelled back toward him.

There was a bark of panic as Stiles dropped his basket, which I almost tripped up over in my haste to lunge in front of the older man; a spell rolling of my tongue as easy as breathing and the bullets dissipated into ash, sizzling on the on the damp leaves that lay on the forest floor.

I stared in horror as the hand retreated into the darkness and the sound of laughter filtered through the air.

It was light and easy as though this monster feared nothing that the pack or I could do, as if we were no threat at all.

"She's not a werewolf," Alex whispered breathlessly as she continued to peer at the tree line in a state panic.

"Then what the hell is she?" John asked, clutching his shoulder as though one of the bullets had skimmed his shoulder before Alex had stepped in.

Then the image came to life.

The bush to the right of the glowing eyes moved as my premonition portrayed… But there was no breeze.

Then, with a startled yelp, a small sandy ball came sprinting toward us.

At that moment, it -no _she_ \- stepped away from her cover under the blanket of darkness to reveal a young blonde woman dressed entirely in red.

Porcelain skin strained over strong cheekbones, her pale slender neck adored with a simple pendant that hung loosely over her chest. Her clothes were almost medieval in the sense that her corset was snugly fit making her maintain her posture as strong and tall whilst her skirt although simple was delicate and hung low down to her ankles.

The outfit once would have been beautiful, but there were tares and stains of what one could only assume was blood showing that this woman, although hauntingly beautiful, had an air of danger about her as though she had been through many battles.

A smirk played on the woman's lips as she stalked her way to centre stage under the natural spotlight of the moon and scooped up the moving object, which struggled with all it's might to break free.

"SCOTT!" Melissa screamed lunging forward, danger forgotten at the sight of her precious son, only to be held back by John as he looked at her and grimaced, pain obvious on his face.

"Is that his name?" the woman drawled, holding the wriggling pup in one hand and holding him just above her head, which she cocked to one side raising an eyebrow and Scott went limp.

The pups wined behind me and Melissa covered her mouth with her hands as though to muffle the silent sobs as the tears streaked her face.

"Good dog," she nestled him under her arm and faced the pack with poise "now isn't this a party. What do we have here, a couple of humans, a lizard, a bunch of mongrels and … a witch?" she seemed to question my purpose in being here.

"Who are you?" I questioned, trying to stall the woman, trying to figure out a plan. A quick glance at my watch said we had 15 minuets until the moon was at it's peak.

"Who am I, what am I, does it really matter? All you need to know is why I'm here. I wanted to inquire into were one of my charge's was, she'd been missing for quite some time you see and I was worried" she paced back and forth as she retold her tale, stoking Scott's head as she did so as a subconscious gesture to seek comfort.

Then she stopped dead and stared right through me "Then I find she's dead."

"And who might your charge have been… I've killed many of our kind. Please, let this pack be on there way they aren-"

"Preposterous wretched child!" her outburst was followed by a rippling affect in her skin, as though there was something underneath something on the inside that wanted out "I see it here, the monster who killed her and it isn't you, no no no; it's the incompetent mutt behind you!"

 _Stiles…_

The woman hissed and shrieked, letting go of Scott who promptly dropped to the ground in a heap before running as fast as his legs could carry him over to his mother.

As the pack watched in mortification the woman seemed to… Shed.

Her skin fell off, cell by cell, resulting in a horror show before our very eyes as muscles began to be exposed before a second skin formed in replacement.

Tendrils swayed and stretched as if they'd been freed from a tight coil and the woman threw her head back and screeched before there was a multitude of sounds which would surely leave me with nightmares.

When the woman straightened herself once more, her skin had a green hue, bones penetrated from her elbows and claws sprouted from her webbed hands.

Her head now sported four horns and brew into a point, decorated eerily with beads of blood.

The only thing that remained of her previous form was the bright yellow eyes.

"And I'm here for my revenge"

* * *

Notes

LOOK AT ME UPDATING TWICE IN TWO DAYS!  
It's not much, not nearly enough to make up for not writing in over a year I know but it's me trying guys I'm sorry.  
Also this chapter I haven't even re-read properly so if there are mistakes do tell me because right now I'm too tired to care, but I will care tomorrow I promise... hopefully. Yeah so here's your big baddie I apologise that it's a bad representation but there is a picture guys it's all good.  
Anyways, have a good day, I love you all *Bows and exits*

S


	25. The End

The creature had barely finished it's dramatic vow before Owen was diving at it clawing at it blow after blow, but for every strike he managed to land the witch struck back proving itself an even match for the Kanima.

All the while Owen was tussling with the horned beast Alex was chanting, Melissa helping to light the remaining candles and the sheriff was picking up the vials, glancing over his shoulder every other second to monitor the situation.

Owen's efforts were becoming more futile as his venom seemed useless against the creature, the speed of his attacks slowing but he was buying time for Alex to finish her spell and that's all that mattered.

But it was in vain as more women, around 13 of them all sheathed in red as though it was their armour, emerged from the depth of the forest.

Boyd was the first to be given his cure, undergoing what seemed to be a rather relieving procedure as his change took place, stretching his muscles before running to were Melissa had readily prepared sweat pants and t-shirts for the sparsely clad teens.

Those who followed next were Isaac, Erica and Danny who once they had received their clothes, ran to join the fight, Danny picking up his ring daggers that he had abandoned the month prior in there previous fight.

Despite their efforts they were still outnumbered almost three to one and the transformation took a toll on the teens bodies leaving there reactions slower and them themselves clumsier as they hadn't walked on two legs in four weeks.

Melissa was about to abandon her station in helping Alex to assist her skills in the fight just as an arrow came zipping through the air skewering one of the witches right shoulder. Another shot was fired and the sources seemed to be from a tree top from whence the witches came.

One or two of them went to attack their shooter but where blocked by an invisible barrier and as such rebounded as though there was a wall they couldn't break through.

Then the moonlight shifted, illuminating a grey haired man with ice blue eyes smirking down at the witches; a compound bow aimed with purpose in his steady hands and below him standing at the base of the tree holding what could only be mountain ash was a bald, dark skinned man with a black goatee with a small smile on his face at defying the creatures before him.

Chris called to his daughter once she had finished the transformation and gained stability over her new found ability to walk on two legs again and fired a grapple hook gun toward the lower part of the tree near to her which he promptly sent her a quiver of arrows down and her favourite bow.

He then continued to fire at the women who got too close the circle where Alex was giving the cure to the last remaining members of the pack.

There were just Stiles and Derek left once Scott began his transformation, but time was running out and the moon was almost at completely covered by red – almost at the point where in there would be no return for those unchanged.

And of course it was at that point that Alex was struck by Isaac being thrown into her, the two remaining vials being thrown the floor.  
Melissa, John and Alex scrambled for the vials that began to roll away… toward the revenge driven fiend.

Alex sat up suddenly, face turning bleak as she reached out a hand toward the witch reaching down for the vials, it's webbed fingers almost within grasping distance.

The crackle caused a sound of alarm to rise from the remaining witches in the clearing as a shot of pure blue energy blasted from Alex's open palm straight into the chest of the creature in front of her.

There were cries of shock and panic as the green horned beast was sent tumbling backwards to where it then laid motionless, smoke rising from the black mess made in it's chest.

Silence stretched as the body began top sit up, a murderous glint in it's eye as it stared straight at it's attacker who hadn't moved from her spot in a similar position a mere 3 meters away from it.

"Get the vials, times running out!" Alex screamed as she put out both palms, blue energy deflecting the scarlet that poured from the creature ahead of her crashing in the middle.

 _"_ _There's only enough time for one of us Stiles, go"_

 _"_ _No you idiot, the pack need you, you're their Alpha!"_

 _"_ _Well I need you Stiles and goddamn it if I'm going to have the guilt for you staying a puppy your whole life!"_

 _"_ _Damn it Derek don't pull that card on me, I need you to-"_

"While you two are arguing about who's gonna be saved, you forget that I have two hands!" Melissa forced each vial into the pups mouths, forcing them to drink the bitter contents.

As the pair started the transformation, side by side, the other witches began to walk toward the creature fighting Alex – who's rune was glowing a bright cyan blue, just visible through the tare in her t-shirt.

They dogged the attacks launched by the surrounding werewolves and seemed uncaring of the arrows flying in all directions as they headed toward the demon.

When they reached it, the closest placed their hands on the creature and those behind them placed their hands on the shoulders of those in front, creating something similar to a web. Though this web seemed to act like a network of power, as the beast gained strength with every follower that too place in a link in the web; becoming even stronger in her match against Alex.

Alex who was losing, the electricity shooting from her hands seeming forceful and her stature decreasing as she wilted, an obvious sign that she was weakening. Owen placed a human hand on his mates shoulder watching worriedly at the mark on her collarbone as it flickered, her body taking the toll as her energy burned out.

Just as Alex's power drained out there was an overwhelming feeling of heat that washed over them all, a sense of burning power that left everyone dry mouthed and gasping for air.

A figure was stood straight behind her, eyes boring into the fiend, vision tunnelled as though they saw nothing else as they threw their closed fists toward it emitting a wall of pure fire. The sheer heat and energy crushed the high pressured river of scarlet eating its way to the group of witches who were soon engulfed in the wave of flames. The witches screamed in a downright agony as the smell of burnt flesh tainted the air, the fire never ceasing as much as the women tried to quench the flames.

The figure then slowly opened their fists, each frail movement as the uncurled their fingers causing the witches the writhe in their suffering. With a quick flick of the wrist their hands snapped shut and the witches were no more than ash piles on the forest floor.

Alex, who had gained some strength from her minuets rest, turned to face the one who had saved her.

But he wasn't looking at her.

There was something flaming from beneath the sleeve of his grey t-shirt and as he rolled up the fabric it revealed a golden glowing rune.  
"φωτιά παιδί" his voice sounded scratchy and he coughed

"What the hell does that mean? He looked toward her, then got distracted by stomping on the dying circle of flames surrounding him.

"Stiles, let me see it" Lydia gently pulled his arm toward her.

"It means," Deaton said walking toward the group "'Fire Child'. In Greek if you were wondering"

"'Fire Child', well it would explain the sudden bursts of flames you seem to be sprouting" the sheriff said coming up behind his son, who turned and embraced his father "it's good to see you too kiddo" the older man choked.

"But there's no way you could get another rune without purposefully getting it unless…" Alex turned toward a now full human and clothed Owen who then nodded and finished her train of thought looking toward the now human boy in awe.

"Unless he was an Ucoonah"

* * *

After clearing away any evidence of the fight in the clearing the pack, including Melissa, John, Alex and Owen made their way back to the Hale house.

After a short but obviously comforting reunion with his daughter Chris left with Deaton, leaving Alison behind with the pack but telling her that he expected her home that evening, stating she'd had enough 'pack time' for a while and that he believed she could benefit from being at home once and a while.

As the others settled themselves down by the couches, bringing out spare blankets and cushions they all used on pack nights; Derek went into the kitchen with the shopping bags to sort out drinks and snacks for everyone. He hadn't noticed he'd been followed until Stiles was leaning his hip against the counter next to him.

"So,"

Derek raised an eyebrow in response but Stiles just looked down at his sock clad feet that he scuffed against the tiled floor.

Derek stopped what he was doing in favour of pushing Stiles fully against the counter blocking him in with his hips, arms on either side of the boy who looked at him in surprise through his thick long lashes. Derek scent marked him before growling in his ear and nipping at the lobe making younger man laugh, grinning as he felt the smile play on the older man's lips as he whispered in his ear.

"Just because we're back to normal now, doesn't mean I want the last month to be forgotten about. Just because we're back to normal doesn't mean things will go back to the way they were before because honestly?" Derek lent his forehead against Stiles' "I don't think I could even if I wanted too." He said pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling away and placing two bowls of snacks into Stiles' hands, grabbing the tray of glasses himself and making his way to the rest of the pack.

Stiles just smiled, shaking his head before marching after him placing the two bowls at either end of the coffee table accordingly before collapsing into the empty spot between Derek and Scott.

"So let me get this straight," he began "not only am I know a witch, but I'm a rare one that has a cool affinity for fire?"

Alex smiled a fond smile "Essentially yes, although being an Ucoonah is a lot more than just having a cool affinity."

When Stiles frowned she laughed and elaborated "Ucoonah's are rare, you have to understand that and they're rare for a reason. Having that much power in one human being is a lot to handle, because it's not just having a power over an element they have a lot more power than your average witch. If one Ucoonah went bad… It could be catastrophic, hence why there aren't a lot of them."

"But there's not… There's not a chance of me going bad right?" Stiles asked suddenly weary of the first time of he founded his powers, the fear of hurting those he loved returning full force.

"No, you have a strong anchor and you've worked hard on your control, I think your in safe hands Stiles" Alex smirked glancing between the two men.

Derek huffed and that seemed to be the end of that conversation.

"Scott, you want to tell us what happened when you went missing" his mother asked gently not wanting to pry but also as genuinely curious about what happened to the missing pup as everyone else.

Scott grimaced but sat up, placing a hand in Isaac's curls, who sat at his feet, seeking the comfort readily given by his boyfriend.

"The woman was called Ferox and she was the leader of the coven that the witch we killed was from," he said looking everyone in the eye, letting the information sink in.

"Okay, but then why take you?" Derek asked, resting a hand on Stiles' shoulder as he did so.

Scott sighed "Remember when Alex first had the prophecy that there would be another group of supernatural in Beacon Hills on the full moon? And just before me and Isaac left I was about to say something but I had to pee?" The adult's in the room looked clueless but all others nodded remembering the night he went missing clearly.

"You all presumed that it was just another pack, but I thought it could have something to do with the witch and those who knew her - maybe her family, a lover or her coven. Ferox had been listening to us discuss the prophecy; she guessed that I was close to breaking her secret and enlightening you on how naïve you were all being. So she took me to keep me quiet."

There was a moment of silence before Isaac climbed up beside Scott before hugging him earnestly.

"She mainly ignored me most of the time," he said looking of into the distance before grimacing "kept me in a cage in her make-shift den in a warehouse about a mile out of town" He picked up one of the bowls of snacks eagerly, looking at a chip with the most animated look as though that sole slice of fired potato held all his happiness in the world "But Jesus Christ am I glad I don't have to eat dog food anymore, I have never been more thankful for normal food in my LIFE!" savouring the taste of his snack, he lent back slowly onto the couch with a grin on his face whilst his friends stared on with a mix of horror at the fact that he ate dog food and smiling at how happy he looked; Isaac appearing to not know what face to make out of the two.

Then the Sheriff gave a quiet cough in order to get everyone's attention before nodding at the pack that surrounded the couch, with Derek and Stiles in the middle.

"So, Stiles, you made yourself a family here and decided not to include me, huh?" His dad had a grim look on his face as though he wanted to smile but he was pained to do so.

Stiles broke free from his sandwich between his best friend and his boyfriend to talk to his father "Dad… This family's a little different and a lot more dangerous that your usual white picket fence household. I didn't want you to get hurt in the process of all that goes on around here;" he looked miserable for a second before he felt a warm hand on the base of is spine where he turned around to see Derek giving him a small smile of encouragement, which he returned gladly. "But I didn't realise it was hurting you anyway" he turned and looked at the elder Stilinski "I'm sorry"

John stood sliding out of his jacket as he did so, as though to shed the sheriff for a while and be this boy's father for the first time in a long time, and engulfed his son in hug as he stood to meet him half way.

He hadn't realised it but his little boy wasn't so little anymore; instead of bending down to wrap his arms around his small frame he could now look him straight in the eye as swung his arms loosely around his broadened subtly muscled shoulders and torso. He could feel his soft brown hair tickling at the corners of his eyes, encouraging the droplets there to roll freely down his face as he buried his head into his son's shoulder, instead of the bristling feeling of the previous buzz cut he was accustomed to. The arms that wrapped around him were firm and strong and just like that John realised that his boy wasn't a boy anymore; without him realising Stiles had grown into a man before his very eyes and he'd just been too blind to see it. "Claudia would be proud of you son" he whispered lowly in Stiles' ear, so low that non of those with enhanced hearing would hear. At that Stiles pulled back and wiped away the tear that cascaded down his cheek with the back of his hand laughing lightly whispering a "Damned allergy's" before lightly punching his dad on the shoulder, receiving one in return along with a wavering laugh as the pair went to sit in their seats once again.

* * *

Once settled, a movie was set up but ended up as nothing but background noise as everyone ended up talking and laughing, conversations going on between separate pairs others chipping in now and again.

Stiles had been trying to catch Derek's attention from the other side of the couch for the last half an hour, failing miserably before he gave up on his subtle nudges that always seemed to get someone else and whispers of his name that always seemed to be drowned out by the loud sound effects of the movie.

He'd even tried secrete 'psts' sounds for the first ten minutes or so but stopped after Owen gave him an incredulous look saying he wasn't amused, making Stiles back track before thinking the hiss sounds might be seen as an insensitive jab at his scaly alter ego. Stiles sent him an apologetic look, hoping there was no hard feelings between himself and the kanima, to which Owen just rolled his eye's with a smirk on his face shaking his head slightly before turning back to the movie and Alex's obvious commentary on the characters stupid decisions.

Standing, taking the long way around the back of the couch Stiles brushed his hand along Derek's arm as he passed, finally making eye contact with the man as he turned to glance at him, giving him a meaning look that he could only pray translated to _"follow me"_.

Walking to the kitchen collecting all the empty glasses he could hold as he passed he only hope that his boyfriend got the message.

A few minutes passed and he was wondering if he'd not been successful before he heard the kitchen door click quietly behind him. Turning he placed the now clean glass on the draining board before looking up at the wolf, taking him in for all that he was.

"Are you okay?" he said worry evident in his tone as he stepped toward the human.

Cutting to the chase, knowing they only had limited time before they were interrupted Stiles pulled him closer by his shirt once in reach crashing his lips into Derek's.

The kiss started with promise of more strong and fierce before turning more gentle and loving, their lips sliding along each others with ease as though they had done it thousands of times before.

Pulling apart for breathe Stiles opened his eyes not realising when he'd even shut them to see Derek breathing softly eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against Stiles'.

"I wanted to ask you something" Stiles said making Derek finally open his eyes but not moving away as Stiles played with the baby hairs at the back of the wolf's neck. Derek hummed leaning into the touch, eyes drooping as he relaxed making Stiles smile softly.

"You said we should wait," he continued, Derek opening his eyes at the serious tone, eyebrows furrowing "to talk about why my eyes went red, when… when I got this" he pointed to the first ruin he had that had shifted to the left side of his neck, the top point just about visible above his t-shirt collar.

Derek sighed, dreading when this conversation was going to occur but accepting that now was as good a time as any. At least Stiles had respected his wishes to wait until they were both human again.

Sitting at the table behind them, he indicated for Stiles to take the chair beside him taking his hand in both his own.

"Stiles, when Scott was first bitten you did a lot of research on werewolves and the laws around us, what did you find out about mates?"

"Not a whole lot then but I've read a lot more about it in the books in the library when you finally gave me access to it, why?" he asked perplexed at the odd question.

"Your eyes flashed red that night because your subconscious had accepted something, well partially accepted, when you accepted me as your anchor consciously your subconscious took it a step further in an unspoken vow that you wasn't aware of" the wolf sighed.

"Stiles, when I said I always loved you it wasn't a lie; from that moment I saw you and Scott in the woods looking for his damned inhaler I knew it was you, right from the start. Or at least my wolf did, after Kate I wasn't so trusting at all never mind going into another relationship." Derek kept his gaze low on his and Stiles' joint hands not seeing the boys confused look. "Stiles you're my mate."

He looked up at the beautiful man in front of him to see no emotion on his face.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah"

Derek sighed "Stiles I thought you read tha-"

"That mates are for life, I know," Stiles looked at their hands just as Derek had minutes before "you seem to think this is any different to what I thought before" he smiled.

"What?" now it was Derek's turn to be confused.

"Der, whether I was your mate or not – even if they didn't exist – I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon. I'm in this with you because I need you and you need me; the pack needs us together because we make each other stronger. So even if I wasn't your mate, I'd still stay with you till the day I die – this just gives me a nice excuse." He smiled that knowing loving smile that Derek adored and Derek couldn't be happier as he kissed it away.

Pulling back Derek could see his own eyes flash crimson in the reflection of Stiles' own as they bled red in return; sealing the mate bond.

They both felt the golden thread humming in the pack bonds that now joint the two in a life bound union and Derek felt his wolf howling as though he'd never been happier and if you asked him Derek couldn't say he had.

* * *

Later that night as the movie credits ran Melissa spoke out with a sly, knowing smile "So, are any of you going to update us on all the… Developments that have happened over the last month?" Resting her hand on John's shoulder from where she was curled up behind him she watched all the teenagers tense up before practically unfolding before their eyes.

Allison gently carded her fingers through Lydia's hair as the red head laid her head in her lap closing her eyes.

Jackson swung his arm around Danny's shoulder pulling his head to his chest and laying his own atop of his.

Scott bent down to press a kiss to the curly mop of hair on his boyfriend's head who'd gone back to his previous spot on the floor, Isaac pulling Scott's hands from where they rested on his shoulders to wrap around his neck making sure the tanned boys head rested on his shoulder. Scott then smiled breathing in Isaacs scent from the scarf he wore around his neck scent marking him.

Erica giggled from her place in Boyd's lap and Peter gagged, although the smile playing at the corners of his lips betrayed him, showing his true emotions.

Derek looked at all his family before turning to the man next to him, only to see him doing the same with a sparkle in his eye and a bright smile on his face hidden by the back of his hand that he was resting his head upon, arm on his knees that were brought up to his chest.

After a second, he glanced at Derek smiling at him with an emotion that could only be expressed as pure joy. Slowly but surely he reached out his other hand taking the older man's in his own, entwining their fingers and brushing his thumb along Derek's knuckles looking up at him with those big whisky brown eyes that, hidden in the depths that Derek wanted to drown in, held nothing but hope and love.

Derek smiled back hoping that all the tenderness and love he felt for Stiles was shown in his eyes as much as the compassion Stiles had for him was reflected in his.

The silence was drawn out around them both of them forgetting that they were surrounded by the people they loved, however much that pleased them to know deep down, and as Stiles reached out a long lone skinny finger towards Derek's face the man didn't even flinch.

"Boop" Stiles smiled as he pressed his finger tip to Derek's nose, shaking with laughter that erupted from him as the man before him started chuckling, eyes crinkling at the corners happiness over flowing as he threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Notes

That's it guys, it's finished. I'm finally done.

Maybe I'll do a epilogue, who knows?

I don't quite know what to say other than thank you. All of you have, even if it's unknown to you yourselves, helped me through some really difficult times just by reading the crap I've written. I especially want to say thank you for the people who have commented, hearted, liked and given Kudos to this story and all my others because going back and reading some of them and seeing the love that people have for it really gives me hope sometimes and that's important and I hope you all know that you should all always have hope, no matter what.  
I hope you all find your Stiles to your Derek or your Derek to your Stiles.

Thank you,

S


End file.
